Shinobi Sentai NaruRanger
by White Avalanche Ranger
Summary: Power Rangers/Naruto crossover. When Orochimaru and the Sound Village army attack the Leaf Village. Naruto-Orange, Sasuke-Blue, Sakura-Pink, and Lee-Green are called on to become the newest incarnation of Power Rangers. Loosely based on Ninja Storm.
1. Ready or Not

_Author's Note: I've been wanting to do my own Naruto/Power Rangers crossover fic for sometime now. I decided to use Ninja Storm as a basis for this series. I hope everyone likes it. This is dedicated to my friends PhinalPhantasy and JuseaPeterson. Hope you like it. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Synopsis: **_Centuries ago an ancient force protected the land from evil. When the evil was vanquished the powers went into hibernation until they were needed again, that day has finally arrived._

**Shinobi Sentai NaruRanger**

Kohonagakure the Hidden Leaf Village once a strong and powerful ninja village, it was laid to waste by Orochimaru and his men the Sound and Sand Ninjas. In the aftermath the Hokage was killed and their village reduced to half its manpower. The village has since undergone reconstruction and a new leader was chosen, Lady Tsunade of the legendary Sannin. Orochimaru will not stop until Leaf Village is completely destroyed and begins his vendetta anew.

In the months that followed the disaster the Leaf Village has enjoyed a time of peace and prosperity slowly but surely the village is regaining the number of ninjas that were lost in the attack. The Hidden Leaf Village is near completion as a proud Tsunade stands watch over the city from her balcony, children were playing in the yards while the older students were conversing amongst themselves it was a day off for everyone. Little did they know their time of peace was about to come to an abrupt end. A battalion of Sound Ninjas was headed towards them from the North. Naruto was hanging out with his friends Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino and Choji underneath a large shade tree with Shikamaru lying at the base of the tree. The Sound-nin raced towards the Hidden Leaf Village at lighting speed one of the guards standing at the watchtower turned around and saw something before he could utter a word the Sound Ninjas leaped into the air and obliterated the North Wall. The occupants of the Leaf Village turned in shock as smoke filled the North End. Even Tsunade was caught off guard by the sudden attack, her eyes narrowed as the Sound Ninjas invaded the village with out a moments hesitation every ninja that was able to fight went to challenge the on-coming threat. Unfortunately they were outnumbered 10-1 nevertheless they proceeded onward to defend the village.

"You guys got lucky last time. But we're not about to lose to the likes of you again! Chidori!" Kakashi yelled as he used his signature attack against the invading ninjas obliterating several of them simultaneously.

Sasuke was right beside him but decided to use another attack as he lauched himself into the air.

"Fire style, Fireball Jutsu!" he yelled. Flames shot out of his mouth and consumed some of the ninjas.

Sakura used her kunai against them but was quickly overwhelmed as one of them punched her in the face.

"Sakura! Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled several dozen versions of himself became tangible and wailed on the guy that hit Sakura simultaneously once he was taken care of the clones multiplied again and took on more ninjas.

Lee tore his way through the Sound Ninjas using his taijutsu he undid his bandages as he wrapped them around one of the sound ninja and used him as a human mace taking out everyone in his path he released the ninja from his binds and did a Primary Lotus plowing the ninja into the ground at the same time ripping apart the earth and sent the upturned earth flying at the enemy ninja. Lee landed safely and secured his bandages another ninja ambushed him with a punch Lee ducked and punched the man in the stomach with a high-pitched karate yell and sent the man flying into a tree.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" yelled Shikamaru capturing a group of ninjas with his attack. He then made the ninjas turn on each other and take each other out.

Guy flew through the air taking out several ninjas with a series of kicks and punches. The Jounin did a roundhouse kick that split a tree in half and sent it crashing down on several of the enemy ninja but they cleared out of the way. Some of them countered by throwing bombs at the falling tree and blew it up. The force was great enough to send several of the Leaf Village shinobi flying while they were in mid-air the ninjas took advantage and attacked them as they flew helplessly through the air. Kurenai, Asuma and the other Jounin went after the ninjas that were attacking their comrades and laid waste to them saving the lives of their teammates. The tide was turning at first it seemed as though the Leaf side was winning but it became apparent that the Sound Village was beating them. The Hokage came in telling Naruto and the others to retreat.

"Your crazy Grandma!" Naruto yelled.

"We're not leaving our teammates behind!" Sakura said.

"There's no time, come with me! NOW!" she yelled.

The ninjas paid no heed to her and continued fighting Tsunade had no choice but to bring them back by force using a special shadow-type jutsu and dragged them out of the battle taking Lee and Sasuke along with them to the objections of Naruto and the others. Then everything went black. A while later the gang found themselves in a secret chamber beneath the Hokage's building.

"Why did you do that?! Why did you pull us out of battle when they needed us?!" Naruto said in outrage.

"Quiet!" The Hokage yelled.

"Lady Tsunade…" Sakura softly said.

"Please tell us why Lady Hokage." Said Lee.

"Whatever it is I'm sure there's a good reason she did what she did." Sasuke replied with his arms folded.

"There is a good reason." She said.

The four ninjas looked up.

"Because of the overwhelming numbers I was forced to bring these out." Tsunade said holding an octagonal wooden case.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

She opened the case inside were what appeared to be four small badges with what looked like three cresent bladed flying stars.

"What are those?" Naruto asked.

"If you shut up, maybe she'll tell us." Sasuke quipped.

His teammate shot him a dirty look.

"These are your Hurricane Morphers they've been in our possession for a long time with these devices you four will become Power Rangers." She told them.

Their eyes widened in shock.

"What?" Sasuke said.

"No way." Said Sakura.

"Are you serious?" asked Naruto.

"But that's just a TV show." Sakura told her.

"How did you get a hold of these?" Lee asked.

"The Hurricane Morphers aren't of this world, I'll explain later. Right now we got a village to save. Naruto you will wield the orange Hurricane Morpher and will lead the team as the new Orange Ranger." She said.

Naruto picked up the orange morpher that slipped over his fingers and had a button on the side. In the center of the shuriken was an orange outline drawing of a fox.

"Sakura the pink Hurricane Morpher is yours, you will become the Pink Ranger." She said.

Sakura picked up her morpher and had a pink tiger on hers.

"Sasuke the blue morpher, you will become the Blue Dragon Ranger." Tsunade said.

Sasuke picked up his and had a blue serpentine dragon on the morpher.

"And finally Lee you will command the powers of the Green Ranger. Together you guys are the Shinobi Strike Power Rangers defenders of all that is right." Tsunade said.

Lee picked up his and had a green ape on his morpher.

"All right guys, its time to go to work." She said.

The four chunin looked up at the Hokage. Naruto nodded knowing what had to be done.

"Right. Let's move out." He said and the team followed him.

"The call to morph is 'Ninja Art, Shinobi Change'" she told them.

"All right, thanks for everything." Sakura replied.

"_Be careful." _The Hokage thought.

The ninjas teleported out and returned to the battlefield. The four chunin appeared in the sky above and came crashing down to the earth with such force that it created a massive explosion drawing everyone's attention towards them making the biggest entrance ever. The fighting ninjas were stunned to see the four Leaf Shinobi sitting on one knee before them. The four looked up at the Sound Ninja. The orange ninja growled as he stood up to face them the rest of his team stood up next to him.

"You guys are going to wish you never set foot in this village." Sasuke said pointing at them.

"You guys ready?" Naruto said.

"Ready!" yelled Sakura.

"Ready!" shouted Lee.

"Ready!" said Sasuke.

The team held out their morphers and crossed the device over their left arm.

"Ninja Art, Shinobi Change Jutsu!!!" they yelled.

They pressed the button on the side of their morphers; Naruto's was the first to activate as the disk began to spin. The center of his shurikin began to glow bright orange and fired a beam of light. The ray of light brought forth a fox spirit that spun around Naruto's body beginning the transformation he was lifted up into the air by the spirit and his orange track suit transformed into a Ranger uniform. The sleeves were made of a black mesh and had orange gauntlets that were made of a hard material along with white gloves and orange boots with black leg bands and a gold belt. And wore the Leaf Village symbol on their right arm and belt buckle. The fox spirit came to reside on his chest forming his crest. Finally an orange and white fox helmet with red eyes encased his head completing the transformation.

"Shinobi Orange!" he yelled.

Sasuke's was the next to activate as a blue dragon spirit shot out of his shuriken. The dragon spun around his body lifting him into the air morphing him into the Blue Ranger. His costume was dark blue with black sleeves and had a serpentine dragon on his chest with gold highlights. Sasuke's dragon hemlet came together with silver horns that lined the sides of his helmet and had black eyes with a gray mouthpiece.

"Shinobi Blue!" he yelled.

Sakura's was the next to activate as a pink tiger spirit flew out of the morpher and spiraled around her body taking her into the air morphing her into the pink Ranger. Her costume had a short skirt as do most costumes and had black sleeves and leggins, the tiger spirit emblazoned on her chest. Her helmet was pink with gold stripes and a gray mouthpiece.

"Shibobi Pink!" she yelled.

Lee was the last one to activate his shuriken morpher as the ape spirit came forth. The ape spirit smashed the ground with its fists and flew around Lee's body taking him into the air and changing him into the Green Ranger. Lee's logo was different as it had only the ape's head within an oval symbol over his breastbone. His hemlet came together and was green with a gray face and red eyes, the mouthpiece was also gray with a green bar outlining the faceplate.

"Shinobi Green!" he yelled.

The four ninja Rangers stood before thier enemies, neither side knew what to make of it.

"And just who the hell are you guys?" Orochimaru asked.

"We're Power Rangers." Naruto said thumbing his chest.

"And we're here to take you down." Sasuke said.

"Leave while you still have a chance!" Sakura said.

"Or face our wrath!" said Lee.

The Ninja Rangers each pounded the earth with one hand and struck a pose.

"Power Rangers Shinobi Strike!" they yelled.

"Get them!" Orochimaru yelled.

"We were hoping you'd say that!" Naruto said ready to battle.

"Let's do this!" Sasuke yelled.

"You got it!" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah!" Lee yelled.

The Sound Village attacked the Leaf Shinobi. Lee was one of the first to go on the offense and jumped in the air. The Green Shinobi called on his weapon a pair of red boxing gloves and took out several Sound Ninjas with a series of punches. Naruto called on his weapon an orange staff with a fox head at the top and a gold spike at the bottom. The orange ninja pole vaulted his way into action and began fighting several of the ninjas held his staff behind his head and blocked the attacks of several ninjas behind him he threw his staff around in a circle and dispatched several more. But more were right on top of him with thier blade weapons, pinning him under his staff he touched the earth with his palm expelling an orange cyclone from his body that sent the ninjas flying.

Sasuke was the next one to go on the offense wielding a stylized flame gun in the shape of a dragon's head. Blue flames shot out of the blaster a dozen Sound ninja were thrown back by the attack. Finally Sakura called on her weapon that had a long pink handle and a long flat pinkish-white ribbon. The ninjas looked at each other. Sakura spun the weapon above her head and lashed out with it, the ribbon sliced off a tree branch suprising the ninjas. Now she was ready and attacked by slashing the ribbon back and forth in an "X" driving the ninjas back as it cut through three and solid rock. The ribbon cut through a tree trunk and sent the top half crashing on top of the ninja.

Sasuke continued to blast at the ninjas with his Dragon Flame Gun, the evil ninjas continued to evade the firey blasts. The Blue Ranger spun around and sent out a firey diagonal slash that consumed several of the ninja destroying them. Naruto spun his Fox Staff above his head and continued to beat back several of the Sound Ninja. He pointed his staff and fired an energy blast from the fox's mouth the resulting blast created a massive explosion that sent the ninjas flying. Lee continued to pound away at the ninjas with his Gorilla Fists. The powered boxing gloves hit like a freight train leveling anyone that gets in thier path. The team quickly defeated half of Orochimaru's army. The evil ninja glared at the team in disgust as the four Rangers pointed thier weapons at him. In a flash of green light Lee changed up his weapons from boxing gloves to a Three Section Staff.

"What do you say Orochimaru?" Naruto asked.

"Stop!" Tsunade yelled.

The ninjas looked back and saw the Hokage standing there.

"Your not ready for him." she said.

Orochimaru chuckled.

"Tsunade, you old fool. You give your precious Hurricane Morphers to these kids? Are you really that despate to protect your village?" he asked.

Tsunade stared him down.

"Whatever it takes." she said through her teeth.

The Rangers stood thier ground undeterred by the evil ninja lord.

"Orochimaru!!!" Naruto yelled as he and Sasuke fired thier weapons at him.

"Stop!" Tsunade yelled.

Orochimaru smirked and blocked the attacks with a stroke of his backhand and disappeared in the explosion. When the smoke cleared he and his men were gone but his evil laughter remained. The Hokage sighed knowing that it wasnt the end.

_"This isnt the end."_ his voice echoed in the trees.

"Power down." Naruto said.

The ninjas returned to thier normal selves knowing that it was over...for now. Naruto and his team looked back at the Hokage, she bowed her head, closed her eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry for bringing you into this. I shouldnt have given you those powers." she told them.

_Author's Note: What did you think? Will Tsunade let the gang keep thier morphers or will she ask for them back? Let me know what you think, and what should happen next. Sorry for any misspellings. Also let me know what you think of the Rangers suits and weapons. _

_Please review. _

_White Avalanche Ranger. _


	2. Say What!

_Author's Note: All right based on the stellar reviews of the first chapter I've decided to update this fic. There will be more Rangers in the future but as to who well I'm not ready to say just yet. But I'm sure this will keep you entertained. So let me know what you think. _

**Chapter 2**

**Say What?!**

"WHAT?!" Yelled Naruto.

"You want us to give up our powers?" Sakura said.

Sasuke looked at the Hokage from the corner of his eyes with his arms folded.

"But Lady Hokage..." Lee said.

Tsunade breathed a sigh of relief and explained it to the Rangers.

"It was a last minute desperation move. Orochimaru was right." she said.

"Grrr. I dont believe you! You give us these amazing powers, save the village and now your going to take them away?! That is totally unexceptable!" Naruto said incessed.

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded.

"For once our knucklehead ninja has a point. Why give us these powers if your only going to take them away from us?" Sasuke asked.

"I told you your not experienced enough!" Tsuande scolded.

"Seems like we handled them just fine." Naruto said matter-of-fact.

Tsunade whipped around and gave him an angry look. Naruto stood there unphased with his hands behind his head.

"Lady Tsunade, I'm afraid I have to agree with my friends." Lee bravely spoke.

"Yeah me too." Said Sakura.

"So what's it going to be?" Naruto asked plainly.

_Later..._

"I cant believe she took away our morphers like that and put us in here!!" Naruto yelled as he thrashed behind bars.

The other Shinobi Rangers sat on the forest floor.

"Really thought she was coming around." Sakura said in a not too suprised tone.

"Maybe if you werent such a smartass we might still have them." Sasuke muttered.

"Oh can it will ya?! We got to figure out a way to get out of here!" Yelled Naruto and worked vigorously to get out.

Lee was leaning against a tree trunk while Naruto went to town on the bars.

"I think she only did this to protect us." he said.

"Not helping Lee!" The orange ninja replied.

"Lee's right, all though I think she went a little too far putting us in this cage in the woods."Sakura replied.

"Why isnt anyone helping me break out of here?!" Growled Naruto.

"Because its not worth it, she sealed it with a paper bomb to keep us in here." Sasuke said sitting on the floor arms and legs crossed.

"Thus proving my point." Sakura stated.

"If your so smart why dont you get us out of here?!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

"What makes you think I'm going to risk blowing us up?" he rebuffed.

While they argued a certain blue ninja popped up out of nowhere and greeted the team.

"Hey guys."

"Kakashi sensi." said Sakura.

Naruto yelled and pointed at his teacher.

"Ahh! What are you doing here?!"

"I just came by to check on you. You know this really is no way to treat the people that saved the Hidden Leaf Village." Kakashi said.

"That's exactly what I've been saying the entire time!" Naruto yelled.

"Keep your voice down, your giving me a headache." Kakashi said.

Sakura crawled to the front and remained on her knees.

"Your getting us out of here?" she asked.

"That was the idea. Now dont tell anyone about this ok?" he said while making a ninja hand sign.

"Yeah." said Naruto.

"OK." Sakura said.

"You got it." Lee replied.

"While we're still young." quipped Sasuke.

"Keep talking like that and I might not let you out." The teacher said annoyed.

Naruto bashed Sasuke on the head catching the ninja off guard and then turned to face Kakashi.

"We're ready!" he said.

"All right then. Release!" Kakashi yelled.

The paper bomb went off in a tiny explosion. Kakashi had manipulated it to the keep the explosion to a minium freeing the ninjas from their cage and quickly filed out. Once out they stretched thier joints being able to stand fully erect once more.

"Thanks for letting us out of there sensi." Thanked Naruto.

"Dont mention it. I mean it." he said.

The blue ninja vanished into thin air leaving the four Leaf shinobi to themselves.

"So now what?" asked Sasuke.

The Hokage sat in her office going over papers with the morphers locked in a safe behind her. Little did she known the Toad Sage was peeking at her outside her office window with the biggest grin on his face while she continued working. And covered her eyes with his hands.

"Guess who?" he said.

"Unless you want a kunine in your gut, get off me. I knew you were there Jiraiya even before you came up to the window." she said.

"Oh your no fun." he said.

"Whoever said I was fun?" she asked.

While this was going Naruto snuck behind Tsunade in an attempt to steal back the morphers.

"Come on, why dont I take you out for a drink. Get away from this heavy workload for a while, you deserve a break." Jiraiya continued.

Naruto giggled as he snuck past the Hokage.

_"This is too easy." _he thought.

But Tsunade was onto them grabbed Naruto by the ankle and flung him into Jiraiya sending them through the open window to the ground below. The Hokage stood up from her desk with her hands on her hips.

"What do you take me for?! Do you honestly think it would be _that_ easy?" she asked.

While she was looking out the window Sakura tried to steal from the safe. But the Hokage placed her hand on top of the safe stopping the ninja in her tracks. Thinking quickly Sakura came up with a plan.

"Oh look at that found my contact. Neh heh heh." She laughed nervously.

"Nice try." Tsunade said and threw Sakura out of the window and landed on top of Naruto.

She turned to see Sasuke standing by the door the ninja threw up his hands giving up the fight and let himself out. The Hokage stepped out onto the balcony and looked down at her students.

"And you guys call yourselves ninjas. Pathetic." she said and went inside and shut the window.

Naruto, Sakura and Jiraiya sigh still laying on top of each other. The two of them get off of Jiraiya while the Toad Sage gets up and pops his back as he stands up.

"Seriously what were you thinking? And because of you she thinks I was in on it!" He yelled.

"Sorry Jiraiya." Sakura apologised.

"Oh dont apologise to him. He's just mad because he cant get a date with Grandma Tsunade." Naruto replied.

"And I would have had it too if you hadnt interfered!" he growled

"Get over yourself." his student said.

Jiraiya rapped his head. Naruto cried out and cradeled his head.

"Ow! Damn it Pervy Sage!" he yelled.

"Quit calling me that!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Why do I even put up with you guys?" Sighed Sakura.

While this was going on Neji and Tenten were training in hand-to-hand combat in the woods. Meanwhile back at Tsunade's Choji had just entered her office.

"Hey Lady Tsunade." he smiled. The Hokage looked up from her work.

"Hey Choji what can I do you for? Do you have an appoitment?" she asked.

"Nah, I just wanted to check up on you. How are you doing?" he continued to smile.

"All right I suppose." she quirked an eyebrow at the young ninja. It was a little odd him being there for no apparent reason.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked.

"Yeah I'll be taking those morphers." he tone changed.

"What?!"

Back on the ground Naruto and Jirayia were being helped to their feet by Sakura when they heard Choji scream.

"Expansion Jutsu!!"

A large explosion enveloped the Hokage's office as Choji's body grew to massive size blowing out the windows alerted the three ninjas leaped along the outside of the building to her office. Inside the Hokage's office had been decimated and Tsunade was laid flat against the wall taking the bront of Choji's sudden attack. The ninja chuckled as he shrunk back to normal and made his way over to the safe to his suprise Tsunade grabbed his wrist and threw him across the room crashing over the table and against the wall. Naruto and the others arrived via the windowsill.

"Hey what the heck's going on in here?!" he yelled.

"Naruto!" she spun around. Choji smirked and a snake shot from his arm and plowed her against the wall.

"Tsunade!" Naruto yelled and turned his attention to Choji.

"What the hell kind of jutsu is that?" he said.

"Choji what are you doing?" Sakura said horrified.

Choji only chuckled as he got to his feet, the Toad Sage stuck his head over Naruto shoulder.

"That's not Choji." he said.

"Took you long enough to figure it out, old friend." he said. The ninja burst into a cloud of smoke and revealed his true face to the team.

"Orochimaru!" Naruto growled.

"How did you get in here?" Sakura asked.

"You make way too easy you still have a gaping hole in your fence." he said smoothly.

An enraged Jirayia rushed in.

"You son of a bitch your not getting anywhere near those morphers!" he said throwing a punch at the snake lord.

Orochimaru easily blocked it and kicked Jiraiya in the side he jumped back and made a hand sign.

"Ninja Art, Spitting Oil Jutsu!" he said.

With the hand sign completed Jiraiya fired a jetstream of oil at him Orochimaru quickly dodged it. Jiraiya made a slight alternation to his hand sign and set the oil on fire setting off an explosion that threw Naruto, Sakura and Tsunade out the window.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled reaching out for her.

Tsunade suprised them and grabbed each of them around the middle landing safely on the ground. The thick smoke and fire barreled through the office.

"Pervy Sage!!" screamed Naruto.

"No Naruto!" Tsunade grabbed him before he could do anything.

"There's nothing you can do!" Sakura told him.

"But the Perverted Sage...I mean Jiraiya he's up there!" he yelled.

It was then he was jettisened from the burning office backwards and landed on his feet very much alive.

"Some one say my name?"

"Jiraiya!" the orange ninja wrapped his arms around the Toad Sage waist and buried his head in his chest.

"Hey take it easy kid." he said.

"Did you get him?" Tsunade asked.

"I doubt it he wont go down that easy." Jiraiya told her.

"Master Jiraiya your all right." Sakura said.

"Of course it takes a lot more than that to get rid of me." he said.

"Unfortunatly the same is true with Orochimaru...the morphers! Did you get them?" Tsunade asked.

"No I didnt have time, I'm sorry."

"Come on we have to get back up there! You two stay here!" she said as her and Jiraiya leap towards the burning office.

"Oh yeah like we're going to listen to you!" growled Naruto.

"Just stay there!" she said on the way up.

Neji and Tenten had just arrived on the scene along with everyone else in the village.

"What's going on?" Neji asked.

"Guess who payed us a visit?" replied Naruto.

"Orochimaru." he said.

"Huh? He's here?" said Tenten.

"Unfortunatly. He disguised himself as Choji and broke into her office." Sakura said.

At that time the real Choji showed up with the rest of his crew.

"Oh man what happened?!" he said.

"It seems as though our friend Orochimaru decided to impersonate you." Neji said.

"What are you serious?! Why would he want to impersonate me?" he said incredulous.

"Your the last person anyone would suspect." Shikamaru chimed in.

Tsunade and Jiraiya returned to the destroyed office to find him holding the shinobi morphers.

"Drop the morphers." Jiraiya advised him.

Orochimaru chuckled at his curt warning.

"Why should I? With these the Village of Sound will crush all the others and taking over the planet will be a mere formality." he said.

"I'm warning you to put those down! Now!" Jiraiya pointed.

"And what are you going to do about it?" asked the dark ninja.

"I'll tear your arms off for starters!"

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade yelled.

"I lost my arms once, what makes you think, but I assure you that's never going to happen again. Now what was that morphing call again?" he asked holding up Sasuke's morpher.

"Dont. If you give up the morphers...I'll...surrender myself to you."

"Tsunade." Jiraiya was stunned by what he heard.

"You can do whatever you want to me, just leave the village out of it." she said.

"You cant do that. You cant be serious!" he said.

"What an intrestring offer." Orochimaru said.

"Don't do it Tsunade without the village will fall." Jiraiya said.

"Which is exactly what I was looking for. Keep your morphers I have a much better prize the future of the Hidden Leaf Village!" Orochimaru said tossing the morphers aside and grabbing her.

Jiraiya rushed at him, Orochimaru fired a purple energy ball from his hand point blank and sent the Toad Sage flying out the destroyed window a third time. But Orochimaru went back on his word and collected the morphers before disappearing with Tsunade in tow. Jiraiya screamed as he fell towards earth but was caught by his fellow ninja.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked.

"Orochimaru kidnapped Tsunade." he said.

"What?" the blue ninja said.

Everyone around him was stunned by what they heard.

"Grandma Tsunade's gone? Grrrr, that jerk! He's going to pay for this!" yelled Naruto.

Deep in Orochimaru's den he chuckled as he held the Hokage shackled against a wall.

"What do we do now?" asked Sakura.

"I dont know." Lee said.

"We go after them that's what!" said Naruto.

"Question is how?" Sasuke said.

_Author's Note: All right that's all for now. Let me know what you think. I was told I should make it more like Naruto than Power Rangers personally I like to have a balnce between the two.Let me know how you like it. _

_Please review_

_White Avalanche Ranger_

_Please review_


	3. We're All In This Together

_Author's Note: All right I started on this earlier today and finally decided to post this bad boy. Thanks to all my reviewers so far. I'm starting to build a strong readership with this story so this is dedicated to everyone that's reviewed so far. Thanks guys. Also I raising it to T because of the language. _

**Shinobi Sentai Naruranger**

**Chapter 3**

**We Are All In This Together**

"So how do we rescue her?" Sakura asked.

"We need to formulate a plan." Sasuke said.

"No shit Sherlock!" Naruto said.

"Quiet!" Jiraiya thumped his student on the head.

"What I mean is we need to organize a team." Sasuke added.

"We already have a team!" Naruto quipped.

"Shut up." Jiraiya thumped him again.

"Just the four of us? Open your eyes Naruto we're no match for Orochimaru not to mention we have no idea what lies in store for us beyond those borders." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke has a point, in order for this to work we need to organize a larger and stronger team than what we had previously. I think its best with some of the Jounin were to accompany us to the Land of Sound." Jiraiya told them.

"Agreed, I'll round up anyone we have available and report back here in the morning." Kakashi said.

"We dont have time Orochimaru could kill her!" Naruto said.

The Toad Sage sighed and put his hands on the young ninja's shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"Look Naruto, I appreciate your concern and I know your ready to take him on all by yourself but we got to be smart about this and take the necessary precautions, if we dont it could end in disaster for everyone involved. Including Tsunade." he said.

Realizing what he said the young apprentice looked away, Jiraiya frowned he knew how much he wanted to help her. He knew how much he wanted to battle Orochimaru and that he wanted to get his power back before it could be used for evil. The problem with Naruto is that he's always thinking with his heart instead of his head even though he too was concerned about her. This wasnt the time for that. He couldnt afford any more casualites at the hands of Orochimaru. Naruto threw off his master's hand and walked off to sulk. Watching him walk off Sakura felt her heart sink in her chest. She knew how passionate he was about fighting for what's right and sometimes it got the better of him.

"He'll be ok." Kakashi assured them.

"Right let's get started on a strategy." replied Jiraiya.

Sakura watched her teammate head towards the forest and went after him. Lee noticed the same and followed them Sasuke stayed behind to hear the plan the Jounin were about to conduct. Naruto walked down the dirt path leading into the forest when she caught up with him.

"Naruto." He turned to see her standing at the top of the hill.

"Oh hey Sakura."

"Mind if I come with you?"

"Sure." he shrugged and continued on his way. Sakura ran after him meanwhile Lee watched them from the hilltop.

A few minutes into the walk he was completely silent. It was a little anerving for her, normally he wouldnt shut up but after leaving the group he was unusually quiet. She tried to think of something to say that would break the tension but nothing came to mind. He continued down the path with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. She use to wonder how he could walk around like that. This was starting to get on her nerves she couldnt take it anymore she had to say something.

"Anything on your mind?"

How could she say something that stupid? Of course there was something bothering him! She cursed herself for saying something so blatently obvious and tapped the side of her brow trying to figure out something else to say.

"I'm just mad at how everything turned out." he finally said.

She looked up surprised that he'd said something.

"I know how you feel Naruto."

"No you dont, I'm angry at Tsunade for taking away our morphers...but I'm also mad at myself."

"Why would you be angry at yourself? You didnt do anything to cause that."

"I just feel responsible for everything that happened." he said.

"You shouldnt blame yourself Naruto, no one knew he'd be back that soon."

"Yeah but we should have. Its like he said we had this gaping hole in our defense wall and he just walked in like he owned the place and took the form of our of our friends. We're ninjas we should have seen it coming, and on top of that after trying to steal them ourselves we pratically invited him to do the same thing." he said.

Sakura grabbed his shoulder and pressed him against a tree

"Stop beating yourself up goddamn it we're as much to blame as you are. Its not all your fault!" she told him.

"Sakura..."

"She is right you know." Lee said coming down the hill.

"Lee." they said.

"Sorry I did not mean to eavesdrop, you have to forgive me. We are all at fault for what had happened." he said.

"What are you talking about? You didnt steal the morphers. Sasuke was part of it, actually he kind of wussed out on us." Naruto said.

"I heard that." came Sasuke's voice.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with the jounin?" said Sakura.

"I got tired of listening to them." he said.

Naruto and the others chuckled.

"Look we're Rangers now that means that we're all in this together." Sasuke said.

"Right." Sakura said.

"Ok." said Naruto.

"Hmm agreed." nodded Lee.

"So what do you say we get Tsunade and our morphers back? Who's with me?" The Blue Ranger said holding out his hand.

"I am." said Sakura.

"Count me in." Naruto said.

"Me too!" said Lee.

And piled thier hands on top of each other enthusastically.

"I suppose you guys are going ahead with this..." said a voice.

The ninjas looked at each other and then looked up and saw Kakashi squatting on a tree branch above them and screamed.

"Kakashi sensi!" yelled Naruto.

"You didnt really think you'd make it out of here without us knowing did you?" he asked.

"If you did then your sadly mistaken." Shizune said leaning against a tree.

"You too?!" he yelled.

"Yep." she said matter-of-factly.

"If you guys are going to the Sound Village you'll need some wheels." Kakashi told them.

The Rangers gave each other bewildered expressions.

"But there are no cars around here." Sakura told him.

"Come with us." Shizune told them and teleported away

And with that Kakashi jumped from the tree and did a ninja hand sign and the rest of the group vanished. The ninjas then reappeared infront of a shed in the middle of the village.

"Huh? What is this place?" Sakura asked.

"You'll see." Kakashi told her.

He let Shizune open the door and the six of them walked in. The shed was completely dark until Shizune turned on a light what they saw astounded them. What sat in front of them was a quartet of stylized off road bikes that were fashioned after thier zords. Each motorcycle had the head of their animal spirit on the front of the bike. Naruto's bike had fox paws on the sides of the front axle and its tail curved upward on the rear fender. A simular style was on Sasuke and Sakura's bikes. Lee's was a little different with the gorilla's hands and arms along the front fender of the bike and had a regular rear fender.

"Oh no way!" Sakura said.

"You got to be kidding!" said Naruto.

"That is incredible!" Lee spoke.

"You built these?" Sasuke asked.

"We figured you guys might need them but yes we built them for you. So at least now you have a way of getting to the Hidden Sound Village in record time." Shizune said.

"We've given you special clearance to leave the village since this is a rescue mission and takes presidence over everything else." Kakashi explained to them.

"Right." Naruto said.

"Be careful you guys, we'll be sending reinforcements later." Kakashi told them.

"We will." Sakura said.

"Go now." he said.

"Thank you sensi." Naruto told him.

"You got it. Get in and get out of there as fast as you can. The longer your there the more at risk you'll be in." he advised them.

"We'll do our best. All right guys let's ride!" Naruto said.

The Rangers climbed onto their Ninja Bikes and started them up. Shizune opened the shed door and stepped back. Naruto hit the throttle and spun his rear tire as he raced out of the shed followed by Sakura, Sasuke and Lee the four Ninja Rangers raced across the village and came up to the gate, the Jounin saw them coming and leaped out of the way as they raced past.

"What are you doing?!" yelled Guy.

"I am sorry Guy-sensi, we have special clearance from Kakashi!" yelled Lee.

"Kakashi??" Guy said stunned and screamed grabbing his head.

"Kakashi what have you done?!"

The Shinobi Rangers raced through the forest coming up to the main road hit hypersonic speed and disappeared in a flash.

"Let's go save Tsunade." Naruto said to himself.

_Author's Note: All right I'm posting this a little sooner than I thought. I want to thank everyone for all the reviews I got today really means a lot guys. And its great that my story has found its little niche in the fandoms. Thanks again for everything guys!_

_Please review, _

_White Avalanche Ranger_


	4. Mission to the Sound Village, Part 1

_Author's Note: All right guys sorry it took so long to update. I worked on this a bit and I think you guys will like this chapter. I'm hoping to update in the near future but I'm not sure how soon that will be. Let me know what you think. _

**Shinobi Sentai NaruRanger**

**Chpater 4**

**Mission to the Sound Village, Part 1**

The Shinobi Rangers were en route to the Hidden Sound Village to save Tsunade, in what would normally take a day or two the Shinobi Rangers are flying across the land at supersonic speed on their new Ninja Bikes that were provided by the village having already traveled halfway across The Land of Fire.

"Should be there in another hour." Sakura said.

"Let's kick it up a notch." Naruto said doing a wheelie.

The Ninja Bike raced across the terrain disappearing in an orange blur.

"Naruto!" Sakura said annoyed.

"I agree. We need to keep up with him and get to the hidden Sound Village as fast as we can!" said Lee as he did like Naruto.

"They just took off at Mach 2." Sakura said stunned.

The Blue Ranger shrugged.

"The hell with it." And took off after them

"Hey wait up!" she yelled and caught up with Sasuke.

A while later they appeared at the edge of the Hidden Sound Village.

"All right let's kill the motors and we'll sneak into the village undetected." Sasuke said.

But Naruto ignored him and barreled towards the entrance with the engine revving and hit a dirt hill that launched him into the air and opened fire though the eye beams taking out several Sound shinobi that were guarding the entrance.

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura.

"Subtle as always." said Sasuke.

"Ohhh, Damn him!" she yelled.

"Come on we better help him." The Blue Ranger said monotone.

The others climbed on their bikes and went after him the rest of the Sound ninja and they opened fire on the ninjas in the same manner as Naruto.

"He sure knows how to make an entrance, I'll give him that much." The Blue Ranger said.

"I'm going to kill him when this is over!" Sakura said firing lasers at the ninjas.

More and more of the Sound ninjas poured out of the entrance as the Rangers struck them down with laser blasts to the chest. But the Sound ninjas were beginning to wise up as a trio of ninjas launched themselves towards Naruto on his bike. The orange ninja growled and swept his foot over the handlebar towards one of the oncoming ninjas.

"No you dont!" he yelled and kicked a ninja in the chest.

The blow was so intense it sent the ninja crashing back into his teammates. The front tire of Naruto's bike bowled over the head of one of the afflicted ninjas in midair and sent them crashing back to earth the orange ninja landed safely on his tires and kept going. More of the Sound shinobi threw themselves at the Leaf ninjas as a quartet of them closed in on Sasuke from all sides. The ninja jumped from his bike doing a handspring and took them all out with an upsidedown duel roundhouse kick and flipped back to the sitting postition as his bike landed. A truly badass move. Lee used his bike as a projectile and mowed down a slew of Sound Village ninjas in the air. More of them attacked Sakura, the young girl ducked as a ninja flew over her and threw her kunin at another one and missed. The Sound ninjas started to gang up on her. But Sakura was determined not to lose, in a spilt second decision she hit the brake and sent the bike skidding sideways taking out several of the ninjas she excellerated and straighted herself out continuing down the path but the Sound ninjas werent about to relent and ganged up on her again deeming her to be an easy target. Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw she was in trouble.

"Sakura!" The orange ninja hit the break doing a 180 and went to her rescue.

Sasuke heard his teammate and went to help. The Orange and Blue Rangers raced towards her with the Sound ninjas breathing down her neck.

"Get down!" yelled Sasuke as he and Naruto opened fire on the Sound ninjas.

The colored beams flew past Sakura on both sides and she buried her head in her bike. The ninjas saw it coming and jumped away as the beams hit and nearly blew Sakura off her bike. The Sound ninjas were now airborne, the Rangers looked up and saw a river of kunin rain down on them. Naruto and Sasuke lept from their bikes and flew towards the action blocking the falling daggers with thier own as they went to intercept the ninjas. Lee doubled back and got Sakura out of danger, grabbing Sakura he flew up into the trees as the kunin stabbed the earth a thousand times where they once stood. Naruto and Sasuke continued their way up to battle the Sound shinobi.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks." she said.

"Sure!" he smiled. "Now what do you say we take them down?" he asked.

"Yeah!" she nodded.

"Come on!" Lee said as he leapt from the tree Sakura followed close behind him.

Naruto and Sasuke reached the Sound shinobi and began battling them in the air.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" The orange ninja said and about 5 Narutos appeared and began the beat down.

"Sharigan!" Sasuke yelled.

His eyes turned from black to blood red and began reading his opponets moves to take them down. A ninja threw a punch at Sasuke but grabbed his arm and threw him over his shoulder. Two more came at him Sasuke yelled as he did a roundhouse kick and took out the guy on the left while punching the guy on the right in the stomach. A third one came at him Sasuke grabbed the man's forearm and snapped it across his knee the ninja screamed in agony as Sasuke punched him and knocked him back to earth. Saskue made a ninja hand sign and used his fireball jutsu to incenerate the other ninjas. Lee and Sakura entered the fight simotaniously as the pink ninja threw a quintet of kunin at her enemies. Most of the ninjas dodged them as one went in to attack Sakura but the pink ninja dodged a punch and hit him in the stomach. There was another one on her left Sakura did a backflip and kicked the man in the jaw. She spiraled towards the ground coming out of the dive and landing on a tree branch as her opponet crashed to the ground. The konoichi smiled as she watched him fall. Meanwhile Lee was deep in his own battle with the Sound shinobi.

"Leaf Hurricane!" he yelled doing his famous roundhouse kick off a ninja's head and spiraled higher into the air.

More ninjas attacked Lee, but the green ninja had the upper hand and drove his fists into the belly of two ninjas and incompassitated them. Lee elbowed them in the back of the neck and launched himself towards a third ninja and used his face as a step launching him further up. And plowed his foot into a forth ninja's chest and sent him crashing into a tree. Sakura re-entered the fight and punched out two other ninjas and held her own in battle.

"Time to finish this." Sasuke said.

"Right, leave it to me!" Naruto said.

One of the Sound shinobi ripped through one of his clones with a kunin and the clone vanished in a cloud of smoke. The other clones helped Sasuke and were subsequently destroyed while one stayed behind with the original and began forming his signature move. Sasuke smirked as he dropped out of the battle, one of the Sound shinobi could see them forming a small blue energy ball with thier hands.

"What is that?!" he said.

"Your worst nightmare." Sasuke said.

The Sound ninja yelled and divebombed Naruto. The orange ninja smirked as the Sound ninja dropped in on him.

"Come to Daddy." he said. The Sound ninja drew his weapon ready to end Naruto's life, but he had other plans.

"Rasengan!" he yelled hurling the spiraling energy ball at him.

The Sound Ninja was caught in the attack as the ball spun faster and faster tearing away at his jersey and then at his very skin. The Sound ninja is launched into the air spinning around like he was in a dryer and was sent flying towards his fellow ninjas. He was the bowling ball and they were the pins. And were sent flying in every direction the ones that were in the middle of the ground were spinning through the air like their friend. The ninjas fell into the woods but the one that started it disappeared into the sky a while later he reappeared and crashed into the peak of a mountain upside down with his legs hanging over him smoke pouring from the rock and himself the man could hardly make a sound other than a soft whine that eminated from his mouth. He was completely out of it having barely survived the roller coaster from hell. Back at the battle field Naruto blew into his hand as though he fired a gun and clenched his fist like a champ.

"And that's how you clean house!" he said.

"Not bad Naruto." Sasuke said cooly.

"Nicely done." said Sakura.

"That was incredible!" Lee said.

Naruto looked back at his teammates and smiled still holding his fist.

"Come on, let's go save Tsunade." Sasuke said.

"Yeah." replied Sakura.

"Ok." said Lee.

"Let's do it!" Naruto said holding his fists in the air.

The Ninja Rangers got back to thier bikes and continued towards Orochimaru's hideout.

_Author's Note: All right so what did you think of that? Pretty cool huh? That's actually my first time writing about the Rasengan. And I had a lot of fun doing it. I figured you guys have waited long enough and I hate to put off a popular story. I'll try and update again as soon as I can. So let me know what you think. _

_Please review, _

_White Avalanche Ranger_


	5. Mission to the Sound Village, Part 2

_Author's Note: All right after a few weeks I was finally able to update this awesome story. I want to thank everyone that's reviewed so far, you've been great. Here's the next chapter of our story. Enjoy. _

**Shinobi Sentai Naruranger**

**Chapter 5**

**Mission to the Sound Village**

**Part 2**

Naruto and the gang had just arrived at Orochimaru's hideout on bike. But the entrance was heavily guarded by the Sound Ninja Four.

"Oh great." Sakura said.

"How do we get past that?" Sasuke asked.

"Only one way to get past them, we have to bring the bikes together." said Naruto.

"Huh?" Saskue said.

"Can we do that?" Sakura asked.

"We're going to find out." Naruto said.

"I agree with Naruto, the only way we can take them down is together." said Lee.

"Right." Sasuke said.

"Ok." said Sakura.

"Let's do it!" yelled Naruto.

The four ninja bikes rode side by side as black cylindrical studs flipped out the side near the back of the seat. Naruto and Sakura's bikes had links on both sides while Lee had one link on the left and Sasuke on the right. The bikes linked together and screwed into place from right to left was Lee, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. And came at them full throttle as the Sound ninja started to attack. Their Ranger chakra covered the bikes then without warning the mouths of the Ninja Bikes opened up and revealed a quartet of cannons aimed right at them.

"Ninja Cannons fire!" they yell.

The cannons fire a stream of energy in thier Ranger colors and blow away the Sound Ninja Four a move that would otherwise be impossible if not for the bikes. The Ninja Rangers raced into the compound and seperated. From deep inside the compound Orochimaru heard the explosions as the base rumbled.

"Ah, so they come." he said.

"If you lay one hand on those Rangers I'll tear you apart limb from limb!" growled Tsunade.

Orochimaru turned and knelt infront of her, the Hokage was bound to the wall with her hands tied above her head. The dark ninja lord brushed her cheek with his hand.

"Your not in much of a position to talk." he said.

"And if you even think of going any farther south I'll rip your nuts off." she warned.

He took a step back from her and withdrew his hand from his cheek. Knowing too well that when Tsunade makes a threat she means it. And when she says she's going to tear your balls off, you better watch your goods.

"Your still just as gruff as John Wayne Toilet Paper, you dont take crap off anybody do you?" he smirked.

"Never have, never will." she told him.

Deep inside the compound Naruto blasted away at the maze that lay before them tearing down each wall as he went past. Lee and Sakura were close behind him and Sasuke was bringing up the rear over his shoulder he saw the Sound Four were still after them. And thought it was time to put some distance between them. Looking down at his council Sasuke pressed a button launching a quartet of mini-missiles that were on the back of his bike.

"Bottle Rockets away!" he yelled firing one of them at the evil ninjas.

The rocket landed in the midst of them at the beginning of the maze.

"Oh sh--" Tatuya said as it went off and a massive explosion formed behind Sasuke's back. The blue ninja smiled as he caught up with the others.

The Sound ninjas survived but were covered in thick black smoke with Tatuya coughing heavily.

"Grr, He's going to pay for that!" she yelled.

"Come on!" yelled Jirobo.

The bikes race deeper into the compound within minutes they had reached Orochimaru's secret bunker. Sasuke fired the remainder of his bottle rockets and brought the roof down on the Sound Ninja Four. Naruto breaks down the door to his lair.

"Orochimaru!" he yelled.

"Naruto!" cried Tsunade.

"We're here to rescue you!" Sakura said.

"And to take back our morphers!" Lee said.

"Surrender now!" Sasuke said.

Orochimaru chuckled and looked up at the team.

"Do you really think you have what it takes to defeat me? One of the Legendary Sannin?" he asked.

"Who said they were alone?" Tsunade said.

Orochimaru's eyes widened when he turned to see her he was met with the business end of her fist. The bones in his cheek crunched driving it deep into his face and was thrown against the wall and floor. The Hokage cracked her knuckles and rubbed her wrist.

"Thanks for freeing me Naruto." she said.

"Anytime." he said.

"What?" Orochimaru said perplexed and turned to see two of them the one that was speaking to him in the middle of the room disappeared.

"A Shadow Clone?!" he said.

"Naruto's not as dumb as he looks." said Sasuke.

"Be quiet or you'll be next." he growled.

"So what do you say Orochimaru you up for a battle?" Tsunade asked.

Orochimaru got to his feet.

"I'm more than ready for the likes of you!" he snarled.

"Then let's kick it up a notch." she said.

Tsunade went for the morphers Orochimaru charged her at full burst as they were about to meet Tsunade brings her leg around and nails him in the head as Orochimaru punched her in the stomach. The dark ninja lord groaned as Tsunade drew her foot back and kicked him in the chest knocking the dark ninja lord back against the wall. Naruto flips over her shoulder and goes into attack him. Orochimaru did a ninja hand sign as the orange ninja decended upon him.

"Forbidden Ninja Art, Death Claw Jutsu!" he yelled.

"Look out Naruto!" she yelled.

A large black hand shot from Orochimaru's chest and was about to envelop him in mid-air Tsunade lunged for him but the claw got him as Tsunade fell to the ground. He screamed as it tighened it's grip on him, but exploded revealing a log Orochimaru growled knowing that he had just performed a replacement jutsu and landed safely next to Sasuke. Orochimaru was not pleased and threw the log at Tsunade and rolled away at the last minute Tsunade picked up the log and threw it back at Orochimaru's head. He dodged as it crashed into the wall Sasuke leaped into the air above him.

"Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu!" he yelled catching the log ablaze.

Tsunade lunged at him again with a sweeping kick as the log splintered and covered him in embers. Her foot smashed his chin and sent another Death Claw at Tsunade. She jumped back and did her own jutsu that neutralized it. The dark claw disappated as she touched down next to the team.

"Lee get the morphers!" she ordered.

"Right!" he said and went behind Orochimaru's desk.

"Not so fast!" he yelled and fired another Death Claw at Lee.

Tsunade jumped in front and blocked it.

"Ninja Ar...plaugh!" he gagged. Tsunade grabbed his tounge in mid-sentence and yanked it out.

"No you dont!" she told him.

"Ey et go uf me!" he said.

"Not a chance!" she yelled pulling him towards her and pummeled him in the face with her fist.

"Yeah!" yelled Lee.

"All right!" cried Sakura.

"Get him Grandma!" yelled Naruto.

Orochimaru slinked Tsunade tugged on his touge and brought him back like a yo-yo and punched him again before swinging him over her shoulder and into a wall. Orochimaru crashed to the floor. Tsunade let his elongated tounge drop to the floor. Lee came back with the morphers in hand.

"Here you are." he told them.

"All right!" Naruto said grabbing his morpher the others picked up theirs.

Orochimaru came to his hair drapped over part of his face and pulled his tounge back into his mouth.

"Dont think its going to be that easy Rangers." he said getting to his feet.

Tsunade got into a fighting postion as the others held thier morphers. Orochimaru's tounge lashed and used it as a whip against Tsunade. His tounge slammed into her midsection and sent her crashing into a bookcase. The Rangers took thier fighting stance his tounge retracted once more as he looked at the Rangers in a way that showed he didnt take them as a threat.

"Let's do this!" Sasuke said.

"Ready?" yelled Naruto.

"Ready!" they yelled.

"Ninja Art..."

Orochimaru ran towards the team.

"Shinobi Change..."

The dark ninja lord threw a kick at Naruto and sent him flying and attacked the other Rangers before any of them could morph. Th eothers held thier own but Orochimaru tore them apart with a series of kicks that sent all four Rangers crashing into the corner walls. Orochimaru spun around on one foot and turned towards the team. Naruto growled and got to his feet.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A team of 20 Narutos appear from out of the smoke cloud.

"You honestly think that'll stop me?" Orochimaru smirked.

The Naruto clones let out a yell and attack. All of them pounce on him at once, the villain smirked as he took them on. Shadow Clones usually dissapate after one blow and these were no exception as he lay waste to them. But several of the clones jump above thier ranks and attack him in the air. Being the supurb fighter Orochimaru blocked thier attacks with his lightning fast hands punching one in the gut and causing it to burst while the others took him one. One clone grabbed ahold of his leg. While the remaining ones tackled his midsection there were still plenty of them left as several of them did a flying kick off his chest and knocked him against the wall the clones plow into him with ruthless force. Orochimaru grabbed two of them by the throat and tossed them. He then wiped out a bunch of them with a swinging henge kick. 5 Naruto clones evaporated. One of them came at him with his signature attack.

"Rasengan!"

Orochimaru blocked the attack with his hand stunning everyone in the room.

"No!" said Sakura.

"That's impossible!" Tsunade said.

"Nothing's impossible for me. Replication Jutsu, Rasengan!" he yelled.

The Rasengan spun in the opposite direction with Naruto still attached and blasted him into the wall. Tsunade hit the deck as he flew towards her and blew out part of the wooden wall the shadow clones vanish in two large explosions.

"Naruto!" yelled Sasuke.

His team rushed to the hole in the wall to see crawl back through. They grabbed a hold of him and pulled him through.

"Oh man, didnt see that coming." he said.

"That was brutal!" said Sakura.

"I did not think he could replicate that!" Lee said.

"I didnt think anyone could." commented Sasuke.

"Are you all right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I'll live." said Naruto.

The Pink Ranger tried to help him up but couldnt, he was too weak.

"You see? I am the ultimate ninja. I know every jutsu known to man, I am an unstoppible force. No one not even you Tsunade you could hope to defeat me." he said.

The Hokage growled as she tightened her fist and was on the verge of attacking him. The Orange Ranger finally got up under his own strength and looked him in the eye. Orochimaru's body started to glow purple, an unwelcome sight to everyone involved. The dark lord cupped his hands together at the wrists and twisted his body so that his back was facing them smirking all the while. The Rangers braced for the worst, he was going to finish them.

"It's been fun Rangers, in fact you might say it was a blast." he said a large purple energy ball formed from his chakra.

"Ninja Art, Decimation Jutsu!" Orochimaru fired the energy ball at them.

"No!" the ninjas screamed and drew thier morphers on impulse.

Before the energy ball hit, the morphers shone brightly throwing up a multicolored barrier between them and the glowing death sphere.

"What?!" Orochimaru yelled.

The wall hurled the energy ball back at Orochimaru forcing him to fire at his own attack and destroy it. Naturally the dark lord survived it. Naruto and the others looked at thier morphers in astonishment, all four of them are still glowing.

"That's incredible." said Naruto.

"You know what this means." said Sakura.

"Oh yeah!" he said.

"It means we're back in business." Sasuke said.

"Let's do it!" said Lee.

"You guys ready?" Naruto said holding his device next to his opposing shoulder.

"Call it!" yelled Sasuke.

"Ninja Art, Shinobi Change Jutsu!" they yelled holding it across thier left arm.

The flying stars light up as they spin wildly activating the process. The colored beams erupt from thier morphers bringing the animal spirits to life. They swept around the Rangers in a cyclone lifting them into the air. Thier Ranger costumes appear and the animal spirits fuse to their chests. The helmets come together completing the transformation.

"It's over Orochimaru!" yelled Naruto.

"Wrong Naruto, the games have just begun!" said Orochimaru.

"I'm sick of this guy, let's take him!" Sasuke yelled.

The Rangers' belts glowed in thier indiviual colors as thier weapons appeared in hand.

"Fox Staff!" yelled Naruto.

"Dragon Blaster!" yelled Sasuke.

"Gorilla Fists!" cried Lee.

"Tiger Tail!" said Sakura.

"Bring it on!" Orochimaru said.

The team charged him Naruto lunged at him with his staff but Orochimaru blocked it as Sakura attacked him simotaniously. He threw a kick at the Pink Ranger but wrapped his leg in the ribbon and pulled sending the Dark Ninja Lord spinning through the air Sasuke saw his chance and nailed him with a flying kick and sent him to the ground but quickly recovered on his knees, Lee was up next. Orochimaru shot his tounge at him sparks flew from his chest as he staggered back. Orochimaru flipped through the air backwards landing in the midst of the other Rangers and nailed them with a couple blows to the chest on all sides the team staggered back as Lee charged him once more. And threw a punch at him with his boxing glove, Orochimaru crossed his arms and blocked the attack. Sasuke blindsided Orochimaru with an aerial attack, he dodged it but not Lee's punch to the stomach. The Dark Lord groaned as he felt his organs ripple inside from the blow. Naruto thew himself in the air and stepped off Lee's shoulder and threw his staff at the Dark Lord. Orochimaru fell back a few steps as the Orange Ranger engaged him in single combat. But Orochimaru had plans for the Orange Ranger and drew poison tipped claws on his fingertips and stabbed him in the stomach. The Orange Ranger fell back a couple steps. Sakura called his name and went after him swinging her deadly weapon at Orochimaru in an series of strikes. The Ninja Lord managed to dodge most of the attacks by ducking down and punched her in the chest.

"Sakura!" yelled Lee.

The Green Ranger came at him with a roundhouse kick. The Dark Ninja Lord grabbed his leg and sent him spiraling through the air. Sasuke attacked him head on, Orochimaru shot his tounge at him. Sasuke dodges and grabs his tounge pulling it down to the ground and stepping on it, Orochimaru shrieked in pain as it remained under Sasuke's foot. Sakura saw her chance and lunged at him with a pair of daggers and threw them at him. Orochimaru blocked them with his arms, the blades found thier way back to Sakura and slashed open his side in an "X" he screamed in pain as the Blue Ranger let go of his tounge and Orochimaru collapsed to the ground.

"You'll pay for that!" he said in his raspy voice.

Sakura wrapped him in her ribbon after getting to his feet.

"No your the one that's gonna pay." she said.

Orochimaru glared at the Konoichi a sword flew out of his mouth and went across Sakura's arm and over the back of her shoulders. The Pink Ranger groaned as it slashed her.

"Sakura no!" yelled Naruto.

The Pink Ranger fell to the ground in a heap as the ribbon around Orochimaru loosened. Orochimaru's sword returned to him and stood over the Ranger. Naruto raced after him iniating his Shadow Clone Jutsu which remarkibly still worked even in Ranger form and surrounded him on all sides.

"Your not getting anywhere near her!" they said.

Orochimaru looked around at the clones and laughed. All of them punched him in the face simotaniously and sent him flying into the air. The Naruto Rangers used each other as stepping stone and threw themselves at Orochimaru striking him as they flew by the Dark Lord spun wildly before crashing to the ground. Another Naruto clone burst out of the ground and nailed him right square in the jaw knocking him into the air once more. As he fell towards earth four more Naruto Rangers slid towards him on their thighs and gave him a swift kick upward as he hit throwing him even further into the air.

"Na-"

"-ru-"

"-to!" each of the four ninja said hitting him in rapid succesion.

Two more ran towards him the one behind used the one infront of him as a springboard and threw himself into the air after Orochimaru. The orange ninja flipped through the air before finally coming into contact with Orochimaru and delivered his most devestating blow a high flying sideway Ax Kick to his chest.

"Uzimaki Barrage!" he yelled nailing him.

Orochimaru crashed back to Earth for the last time. The Naruto clones disappeared as the original fell and landed safely on the ground, having been the one to deliver the final blow. He was a broken man, every part of his body ached. He couldnt believe how much pain he was in. The rest of the team gathered around him including Tsunade. Inspite of it all he was laughing at them, they couldnt believe.

"Fools...did you really think I'd be defeated so easily?" he wheezed.

"You never did know when to quit." Tsunade said sardonically.

"This is far from over." he said and started to get up.

The Rangers were stunned how could anybody still be breathing after that? He rolled over to his stomach and looked up at the team from the ground.

"Look behind you." he said.

Tsunade, Lee and Naruto look up while Sasuke and Sakura look back and see something monsterous on the edge of the forest.

"No matter what I always win." he told them.

Four 40 foot tall orgres stared down at the team, several of them bandages wrapped around them. Once was wearing a white kimono, the other three were shirtless, one of them carried a club, three of them had white hair and one had black hair. The orgres growled at the dimuative team of heroes.

"They're Oni!" Sakura said.

"Sound Village." added Naruto.

"Why am I not surprised? You always were a sore loser." Tsunade said turning to Orochimaru.

The Dark Lord chuckled.

"Sometimes the best way to win is by clearing the board." he told her.

The ogres grunt and groaned as they came towards them. Orochimaru smirked and sunk into the ground leaving them to thier doom.

"That snake got away!" Tsunade growled.

Some of the ogres were laughing as they made their way towards them.

"Oh man." Naruto said.

"What now?" asked Sakura.

"Guys its time you graduated to the next level." Tsunade told them.

"You mean?" Sakura asked.

"We get to pilot zords." finished Sasuke.

"Point your morphers at each other and concentrate." Tsunade ordered.

"Right!" Naruto said.

The Ninja Rangers closed thier eyes and concentrated thier energy. Each of the Rangers' bodies began to glow in thier signature colors. Standing in the circle they opened thier eyes with the energy flowing over them.

"Ninja Foxzord!"

"Ninja Tigerzord!"

"Ninja Gorillazord!"

"Ninja Dragonzord!"

They pointed their morphers and fired a beam towards the center and lifted them to the sky as their combined energies shot towards heaven.

"We need Shinobizord power now!" they yelled.

The skies turned dark and were filled with colored lightning. In the midst of the darkness the Shinobizords appeared. The machines growled and roared having been freed from thier imprisonment. The Foxzord howled as it looked down at the monsters.

"Oh wow, look at them!" Naruto said.

"It's really them!" Lee said.

"Thier beautiful." said Sakura.

"Let's see what they can do." Sasuke said.

"Shinobizords decend!" called Naruto.

The Shinobizords heard his command and decended towards the plain of exsistence. The four zords ran through the sky, while the Dragonzord slinked through the air. The mighty Foxzord fired a blast of energy from its mouth hitting one of the ogres.

"All right let's do this!" yelled Naruto as he and the team jumped on-board.

The Rangers climbed into the cockpits of thier zords as they flew towards Earth. The interior of the Foxzord was black and had orange flashing lights on either side of him along with a fox symbol behind his head. The Foxzord was the first one to touch down clawing one of the orgres. The Dragonzord unleashed a hellish blaze of fire on one of the enemies engulfing its shoulder in flames. The ogre roared and swung its club at Sasuke, the Dragonzord dodged it. The Tigerzord was up next. Sakura's zord was pink with gold black stripes and slashed at the third ogre with its claws. The ogre staggered back and swung its giant hook at the tiger. Sakura dodged it and gripped the monster's throat in its teeth. The ogre struggled as Sakura held him in place. Lee went after the last ogre that had another club.

"Time to show them what I'm made of!" Lee said pressing a red button by his knee.

The Gorillazord charged towards the monster and it's upper body began to spin.

"Cyclone Attack!" he yelled.

The Gorilla's arms spun at high speed and drilled into the monster's chest. The ogre growled his chest exploded several times over throwing him to the ground. His teammates managed to beat back the other monsters as both teams regrouped.

'All right nice work guys, now let's finish them!" Naruto said.

The Shinobizords began to glow the ogres jumped back not quite sure what was happening. The Shinobizords lunged at them in an combined effort.

"Spirit Attack!" they yelled.

The zords flew towards them in a flurry of light, two of the ogres jumped out of the way but the ones that didnt were obliterated. The zords came out of the massive fireball unscathed turning to the two remaining ogres. The only ones left was the one in the white robe and club and the one with the massive hooks.

"Its time we put an end to this." said Sasuke.

"Couldnt agree with you more." said Naruto.

"Let's bring them together." said Sakura.

"Right!" said Lee.

"Shinobizords Unite!" the Rangers pressed three buttons on their controls and then activated their morphers a final time.

The zords glowed in brilliant colors as beams of light streaked from them. The zords began thier transformation sequence by charging towards the monsters. The Gorillazord jumped into the air, its arms and legs folded into its body with its back facing forward with large green pecs. The gorillazord's head was still facing forward. Next the Fox and Tiger zords jumped in the air thier legs folded into thier bodies and the tails folded into their backs forming the arms. Naruto's formed the right arm while Sakura's formed the left and locked into place. The Dragonzord was the last to combine arching its back and forming the legs and hips of the Megazord. The Dragonzord's legs folded into the sides. As the upper portion slid down to form the boots, the head making up the right foot of the Megazord. Bolts of lightning guided the two halves into place. The Gorillazord's head spun around as the back of the head split open to reveal a masked face and finally a large green helmet decended upon the Megazord's head with a gold rim covering the eyes with the Leaf Village symbol over it. The Rangers arrived in the Megazord's cockpit with Naruto at the helm in the middle, Sasuke on his left, Sakura on his right and Lee right behind him. The Rangers put thier morphers in place on the council bringing it to full power.

"Shinobi Strike Megazord!" they yelled.

Lightning surged through the massive machine as it cross its arms and unfurled them with the Leaf Village symbol behind it.

"Shinobi Sabers!" they cry.

The eyes flash. A pair of long swords with a hooked edge raise out of the Megazord's calves the handles flip up and hover as the Megazord took them and wielded the weapons infront of them. The ogres growled as they attacked the Rangers. The Megazord walked towards them as they begun the battle. The orge in the white robe smashed its club against the Megazord's chest and fell back a step. The second oni came towards them with its hooks. The Megazord blocked the second attack with its right sword and punched the first orge in the chest.

"Hold together guys." Naruto said.

The second oni crossed its blades over the Shinobi Strike's while the first ogre headbutted them forcing the giant machine back.

"We got to do something!" Sasuke said pounding the council.

"Give me a minute." Naruto said trying to think of something.

The monsters fired energy blasts from their hands throwing them to the ground. The Rangers yelled as it fell backward. Tsunade could only watch.

"Lee do you think your spin attack will work on this?" asked Sakura.

The Green Ranger thought about it for a moment for answering.

"Yes I think it should!" he replied.

"Then let's use it." said Sasuke.

"You got it!" yelled the orange ninja.

Getting the Megazord back on its feet they were ready to finish things.

"Shinobi Strike Megazord, Spin Attack!" they yelled.

The Shinobi Strike rushed towards the two monsters holding its blades out to the side. The torso started to spin as the blades revolved around the Megazord's chest. The megazord rushed towards the first monster in the robe and club and slashed it as it went by, electricity crackeled as the first ogre explodes behind the Megazord.

"Your next!" Naruto and Sasuke said.

The Megazord was about to finish off the second monster, but the creature had other plans and jumped over the Megazord before it could strike. The ogre powered up its sickles and fired an energy slash into its back knocking the massive machine to the ground. He wasnt about to go down easy and launched a fireball from it's mouth at the Rangers. They struggled to get the machine up, the ogre grabs them by the foot and lifts the bio organic machine into the air. The Rangers slashed at him with thier swords forcing him to drop it on it's head. The megazord rolled over and got to its feet. The ogre's sickle was glowing red and hurled it at the Rangers disarming them and returned to it's master. The swords landed a considerable distance away.

"Our swords! That does it!" Naruto said taking the controls. The giant robot got to its feet.

"Cannon power!" cried Sasuke.

"On it!" said Sakura.

A pair of large barrel cannons come out of the mouths of the fox and tiger. The monster looked at them dumbstruck.

"Full power!" yelled Sasuke.

The Fox Cannon shot a volley of orange fireballs while the Tiger Cannon shot a steady stream of pink energy at the monster. The beams nailed him dead center in the chest, the monster cried in pain as they blasted away at him lightning surged through him showing that he was getting weaker. The Rangers quit firing at him he was done. The last green ogre fell to his knees and was consumed in a massive fireball the battle was over, the Rangers had won. Inside the cockpit the Rangers cheered thier first major victory jumping up in thier seats. Sakura threw her arms around Naruto's neck as he punched the air with his other hand around her back. Sakura then broke away from him and hugged Lee as Naruto pounded Sasuke's shoulder. The Pink Ranger made her way over and hugged Sasuke and hugged her back.

Tsunade smiled. "Well done guys." she said to herself.

A while later the team reunited with Tsunade unmorphed talking about the battle as they made thier way through the Sound Village until they were confronted by Orochimaru's men the Sound Ninja Four.

"Your not going anywhere!" Tatuya pointed.

Tsunade looked at the ninjas in annoyance and put her hands on her hips.

"We just kicked Orochimaru's ass. Do you really want to mess with us?" she asked.

The Village Four looked at each other and backed off.

"Didnt think so. Come on guys." she said.

The Leaf shinobi made thier way past the Sound Village Four, getting on their bikes and left the village. Sometime later they made it back to the Leaf Village to the joys and acclamations of the village. As soon as they got off thier bikes Hinata ran over and hugged Naruto as the rest of the classmates congradulated them on a job well done. The ninjas were awarded with medals by Tsuande having decided they earned the right to become the protectors of the Leaf Village, Power Rangers: Shinobi Strike.

_Author's Note: All right so what did you think? Pretty kickass huh? I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter cause I put heart and soul into this chapter. What did you think of the Megazord? Let me know how much you liked this chapter. And I imagine you want to see more dont you? Please review everyone. Its really great to hear everyone's opinion on this story and who you wnat to see them face in the future._

_Please review everyone. _

_White Avalanche Ranger_


	6. The Legend Continues

_Author's Note: Sorry about the wait. I decided to take some time away from the story. and to be honest I thought i was done with it the last chapter. But due to the overwhemling response from some of my readers as well as the large number of alerts and faves I've decided to pick up the story once more and get back into the habit of updating it. To be honest I didnt know who else they could face or how to execute certain ideas I've had planned but I'll figure something out as always, and if I dont I know some readers that would be more than happy to help. So here's the next chapter of our long awaited story. It just goes to show up some stories are too good to retire. This is going to be a little on the short side so I hope you guys like it. _

**Shinobi Sentai NaruRanger**

**Chapter 6**

**The Legend Continues**

A few weeks later Tsunade sat in her office when she recieved a note from Shizune.

"Lady Hokage, an urgent message from the Hidden Star Village." she said rushing in and handed her the note.

"Hmm?" Tsunade said looking at the letter.

"Well this doenst look good. Shizune send the Rangers." she told her.

"You got it." Shizune said.

A while later Naruto was eating lunch at Ichiraku's ramen shop slurping down his favorite dish. Sitting next to his was his friend and teammate Sakura Haruno as she had a bowl of her own.

"This is really good huh?" said Naruto.

"Yeah it sure is, thanks for bringing me out here." she said.

"Ah, it's the least I can do." he told her.

"I cant believe your actually paying this time." she said.

"Who said I was?" he asked.

"What? Why you..." she jumped up and growled at the orange ninja.

"I'm just kidding Sakura!" he said.

"You better be." she warned. Naruto let out a nervous chuckle as Shizune approached them.

"Thank goodness I found you." she said. The two looked up at the Hokage's assistant.

"Huh? What is it Shizune?" asked Naruto.

"The Hokage needs to see you and the other Rangers right now. Do you know where Lee and Sasuke are?" she asked.

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other.

"I have a good idea where Lee is." said Sakura.

A few minutes from town, Lee was in the woods training imbedding his shin in the side of a tree with a series of kicks. One side of the trunk was bare and had a deep groove in it from his repetitive kicks. Shizune and the others appeared behind the green ninja a while later.

"Hey Lee!" Naruto said.

The green shinobi stopped and looked over his shoulder with his leg still planted agianst the tree.

"Naruto!" he said.

"Lady Hokage wishes to see you and the other Rangers." Shizune told him.

"Come on man let's go!" he said.

"Right, be right with you!" he said standing straight and tall.

On the other side of the village the remaining ninja Sasuke sat on a tree branch in the park overlooking the southwest side of the city. The rest of the gang rushed to find Sasuke when they spotted him.

"Hey Sasuke!" yelled the leader.

The blue ninja looked back and saw the group.

"What's up?" he asked nonchalantly.

"The Hokage wants to see us." Sakura said.

"Come on man, we got to move. I bet she has another mission for us!" said Naruto.

"Is it of the utmost importance!" said Lee.

"Fine whatever." he said and jumped down and joined the group.

15 minutes later they arrived in Tsunade's office.

"So what's this all about?" Sasuke said rather bored.

"Well arent you the excitible one? I could just give this mission to someone else." Tsunade said matter-of-factly while leaning on her desk.

"Like hell you will! What's this all about?" barked Naruto. Tsunade gave him an annoyed glance.

"Since you asked so nicely, there's been some trouble in the Land of Bears. The Village Hidden in the Stars is concerned that someone is trying to steal their sacred fallen star and has asked for the Leaf's assistance." she said holding the document before them. The team examined the paper.

"There have been rumors that a new power source has made it's presence known. It's possible a new Ranger may have shown up." she said.

The gang let out a stunned gasp, even the stoic Sasuke seemed intrestred. Having opened his eyes and looked at the Hokage from the corner of them.

"So you want us to check out this new Ranger and see if he'll join us." said Naruto.

"That is part of the plan, we also need to figure out if he's good or evil and if he poses any threat to the other great nations." Tsunade stated.

"Because they can use him as a weapon, and whatever powers he has could topple any exsisting government including thier own." said Sakura.

"Exactly." she said.

"And you think the new Ranger could steal the star to amplify his powers and use them to defeat us." Lee said referring to the group.

"I'm not for certain but any of the above is possible. That's why we have to act on this as soon as possible before things get out of hand." Tsunade said with her fingers twined together infront of her face.

"Then it's settled, we're off to the Hidden Star Village." Naruto said.

"Get over there, find out what's going on and report back to me." she said.

"And if possible, see if he'll join us." said Sakura.

"You got it. Just be careful and dont get yourselves killed all right?" asked Tsunade.

"We'll do our best." said Naruto.

"I certainly hope so. Go now, your dismissed." she told them.

"Right." said Naruto.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade." said Sakura.

"We wont let you down!" said Lee.

"Hopefully things will go according to plan this time. Though with Naruto in charge I serious doubt it." Sasuke said sardonically.

"I guess we'll see." Tsunade said under her breath as the last Ranger left.

"All right guys let's go!" Naruto said jumping on his Ninja Bike and took off.

The four Rangers raced through the village rushing past people on the street as they went through their everyday errands. Kakashi looked up from his book as he saw them run past.

"Hey I wonder where those guys are going?" he asked.

Back at the Hokage's office Shizune stood looking outside the window with her arms crossed.

"Are you sure thier up to this?" she asked.

"They have to be Shizune. Their the best we got." Tsunade said never looking up from her desk.

"Guys do we have the slightest clue what we're getting ourselves into?" Sasuke asked.

"Not really." replied Naruto.

"We wont know until we get there. Hopefully they're friendly." Sakura said.

"Great, so we're flying blindly into a storm." said Sasuke.

"Come on Sasuke, try not to be so negative." said Lee.

"Negative? Who's being negative? I'm positive something's going to go wrong." he said.

"Your just swelling with optimism arent you?" Naruto said.

"You know it." his friend replied.

"You guys are something else." Sakura said.

"Sometimes I wonder how those two mange to get along?" the green ninja asked.

"Only a miracle Lee, only a miracle." said Sakura.

"Come on we're waisting daylight." Sasuke said and with that the team coverted to high speed mode and disappeared into colored streaks as they raced towards the Star Village.

_Author's Note: Not as action packed as some of my other chapters, I know but at least we got some good banter in. I have to say of all the fandoms I write I think I probably write Naruto the best, it just comes natural to me. Well as you can tell some of this is based off the mission ot the Star Village arc in the show, not that original I know but give me a break it's been a while. Anyway I was wondering who you think the Rangers should face from here on out. Whether they should face that assistant Hoshikage dude or the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist or what. If anybody can figure out a way to make the Akatsuki into Power Rangers I'll give them a cookie. haha. I guess we'll see what happens. Let me know what you think I'd love to hear from you guys and it's great to be back. _

_Please review_

_White Avalanche Ranger_


	7. Minutes to Midnight

_Author's Note: All right guys, here's the next chapter of our story. Hope you like it. enjoy_

_**Shinobi Sentai NaruRanger**_

_**Chapter 7**_

**_Minutes to Midnight_**

While the Rangers headed to the Hidden Star Village a more manical group was at work, deep in thier hidden lair the Akatsuki plotted.

"I have learned from my sources that a new power source has risen in the Hidden Star Village." Madara said.

"Heh, you mean that fallen star? Honestly Madara we've known about that little gem for years." Deidara said.

"Ha, like that's anything new." commented Kisame.

"That's not what I'm talking about." Madara said calmly.

"It seems as though this new power source has a signature that's not familar to this land." he told them.

"What are you getting at?" Deidara asked.

"Have you heard of the news out of the Leaf Village?" he asked.

Kisame and Deidara looked at each other.

"You mean that story about thier being Power Rangers?" Kisame asked.

"Correct." Madara said. Deidara couldnt help but laugh.

"You cant be serious, everyone knows Power Rangers dont exsist." he said.

"Then what do you call what happened to Orochimaru's village?" Kisame asked.

"Just some guys running around in suits, those so called tricks are no different than what any shinobi can pull off." he said assuredly.

"I wouldnt be so sure Deidara, remember that power source I was telling you about? There's a chance it's a Ranger power according to my sources." Madara told him.

"I think your sources are a little screwy." Deidara said.

"My sources are never wrong. And you'd do best not to question it." he growled.

"Yes sir." he said.

"Now then, who's intrestred in going?" he smiled.

While the Akatsuki plotted the Rangers drew closer to the village on thier Ninja Bikes.

"Sasuke how much farther do we have to go?" Sakura asked.

"Shouldnt be long, according to the tracking system we should be coming up to it." he answered.

"How will we know when we get there?" Lee asked.

"I think we're about to find out, look!" said Naruto.

Before them was a cliff with a strange yellow gas eminiating from the gorge. The bikes skidded to a halt and went to investigate. As they stood on the ledge and looked down, the valley seemed to go on forever, with the ever present gas it was hard to say where the bottom was. Or even if there was one. Naruto strained to see what was at the bottom of the gorge and almost fell in. Lee and Sakura grabbed his arms before he could fall in and pulled him back from the ledge. The orange ninja breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks guys."

"You got to be more careful." said Lee.

"Yeah. Hey Sasuke, think your Sharingan can see through all of that?" he asked.

"I'll try." he said stepping forward.

He closed his eyes to concentrate.

"Sharingan!" he said. Sasuke's eyes changed from black to red as he surveyed the bottom or at least tried to.

Sasuke closed his eyes and reverted back to normal.

"Just as I thought." he said.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"What did you see?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing, my abilities are not the same as Neji or Hinata's. The Sharingan is made to see a person's moves, not to see through walls." he said.

His teammates sighed.

"Well it was worth a shot." Naruto said.

"You think we can jump across it?" said Sakura.

"What you mean on our bikes or on foot?" he asked.

"I was thinking on our bikes." she said.

"I dont know if that's such a good idea." Sasuke replied.

"Well we gotta try something." Naruto told him.

"I'm kind of with Sasuke on this one, I think we should try and find another way around. Maybe it is better if we try it on foot." Lee said.

Naruto went back to his motorcycle and got on.

"Let's try the bikes, I bet I can make it over that way." he said.

"Wait Naruto!" Lee yelled.

"I'm going for it!" he yelled as he started up the bike.

"Maybe you shouldnt." Sakura said changing her mind.

"You know he's going to, if he wants to get himself killed, let him." shrugged Sasuke.

"Your unbelievable." replied Sakura.

"Please Naruto, do not do this!" Lee pleaded.

But it was too late as the Orange Ninja had already ridden up the trail to the top of a hill and gauged his distance. Even thought he could barely see the other side he was certain he could make it. And went for it, taking his hand off the brake the rear tire spun as he raced down the hill. On the other side of the valley someone was watching him in a mask. The others got out of the way as he raced past them and flew through the air. The masked assailant made his move and leaped across the ledge. At first it seemed as thought Naruto would make it until he started to drop. The masked ninja came out of the gas and kicked the side of his bike with both legs. Naruto could feel a burst of energy as he was propelled back over the ledge by the ninja. Naruto was thrown from his bike as it crashed to the ground and skidded across infront of the rest of the Leaf shinobi. The others were stunned by what they saw as the young ninja dropped down in the midst of them, it was only then they saw he was wearing a gas mask.

"Hey what was that all about?" yelled Naruto.

"I was saving your life." the ninja barked back.

"What?" he said.

"That gas is poisonious, havent you figured that out?" he said annoyed.

"Who are you?" asked Lee.

The ninja removed his mask revealing a young boy with dark hair tied back in a small braid.

"My name is Sumaru, what are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"We're from the Leaf Village..." Sasuke said before he was cut off.

"I know who you are, I asked what your doing here." he said annoyed.

"We've been sent here to protect the star." Sakura tried to explain.

"The Hidden Star Village doesnt need your help. We're doing just fine on our own." he told them.

"But the leader of your village sent out an urgent message to the Hokage." Sakura stated.

"Well it was a waist of time, outsiders are not welcome here." he told them.

A series of bombs and kunines shot out of the bushes at the Rangers, the shinobi caught sight of them at the last moment.

"Watch out!" yelled Sakura.

The bombs went off all around them and were blown over the cliff. Sakura and the others yelled as they went over. Naruto made a quick hand guesture as they fell.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he yelled.

In an instant a chain of Narutos appeared and grabbed onto Sakura's hand as Sasuke and Lee grabbed onto her. Sumaru grabbed the cliff side.

"Hang on guys!" Naruto yelled.

"Do we have much choice?" Sasuke asked.

"Dont breathe in the gas!" Sumaru told them.

Sakura and the others held thier breath while the real Naruto began to climb, the clone behind him wrapped his arm around the original's neck as he started to climb.

"Let me give you a hand. Ninja Art, Kujaku!" Sumaru said extending his thumb, index and pinky fingers and pressed them together.

A large surge of purple energy eminated from the Star Village ninja and lifted the team out of the gaseous abyss. At the same time the Akatsuki already made thier move and were rushing across the rope bridge that crossed the great divide. Sumaru brought the Hidden Leaf ninjas to the surface as they gasped for air and the clones disappear. Naruto and Sakura looked back and saw someone crossing the bridge.

"Hey!" he yelled. Sumaru looked up and saw the Akatsuki making thier way to the Hidden Star Village.

"Stop!" he yelled and leaped after them.

Kisame looked over his shoulder and saw Sumaru flying towards them, the fish ninja smirked and cut the line with his sword. Sumaru stopped just short of the ridge as they made it to the other side.

"Blast!" Sumaru made his hand sign once more.

"Kujaku!" he yelled and propelled himself over the abyss.

"Hey wait a minute!" Naruto yelled.

"Was that the Akatsuki?" Sakura said.

"He doenst stand a chance against those guys, we have to get over there!" Sasuke said.

"Leave that to me!" Naruto yelled as he went into his signautre technique.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he yelled and summoned 20 clones that made an arching human bridge.

"Let's move!" he told the team as they made it across the bridge of Narutos.

On the otherside Sumaru stood face to face with the villainous group. The Akatuski members chuckled as they had him surrounded.

"Like a moth to the flame." Madara said.

"Who are you guys?" he demanded.

"We're the Akatsuki." said Deidara.

"And you have something we seek." Madara finished. Sumaru took a step back.

"Your not getting your hands on the star!" he said.

"Akatsuki!" Naruto yelled from above.

The rouge group looked up and saw the team flip through the air and landed infront of them.

"Your not taking another step into that village!" Naruto yelled pointing his finger at them.

The Akatsuki didnt take his threat seriously and only chuckled.

"So you must be the famous Naruto." Madara said.

"Yeah? And just who the hell are you suppose to be?" he growled.

"You may call me Madara, leader of the Akatsuki." the villain smiled.

"So your the guy behind all of this." he said.

"Correct." he nodded in a deep over-confident voice. Sasuke looked on stunned.

_"How the hell is he still alive? It's bad enough my brother is part of this group but him? This cant be good." _Sasuke thought.

Deidara stepped forward wielding a kunine.

"What do you say we take care of these guys and get what we came for?" he said. Naruto growled at the blond assassin.

"Get ready guys!" Lee yelled. The Rangers got into defensive stance.

"Let's see what your made of!" Deidara told them.

"You guys ready?" Naruto said.

"Ready!" they said taking out thier morphers.

The Akatskui fanned out and threw out thier arms from under thier cloaks ready to fight.

"Ninja Art, Shinobi Change Jutsu!" they yelled.

The Leaf ninjas activated thier morphers and were bathed in beams of light that went from thier feet up to thier shoulders as thier helmets materalized. Needless to say several of the Akatsuki members were stunned. Especially Deidara and Kisame.

"I'll be damned they really are Rangers." Deidara said.

"This should be intrestring." Kisame smirked.

"Hiyah!" the Rangers yelled standing between them and the Hidden Star Village.

The Rangers weapons appeared in bursts of light. In the place of Lee's boxing gloves, the Green Ranger brought up his setsukon. Deidara smirked once more.

"Well this shouldnt take more than two minutes." he said.

"Bring it on!" Lee said.

"With pleasure, here catch!" he said shooting bird like projectiles from his sleeves.

Lee jumped back as the birds flew towards him and exploded all around the Green Ranger throwing him to the ground. Kisame went to take on Naruto, as the Orange Ranger blocked his sword with his staff. But something wierd was happening he could feel some of his power leaving him. Kisame smirked as he drained the Orange Ranger's energy.

"What's going on? He's...taking my chakra!" he groaned.

Sasuke leaped through the air as he took on his brother and unleashed a hellish blast from his flame gun at Itachi. The rouge Uchiha dodged the attack and used his Sharingan to track his brother's movement. While Sasuke was airborne Itachi went up to meet him and drew his sword. The Blue Ranger had no choice but to use his Flame Gun as a shield as he went up agianst his older brother. At the same time Sasuke was using his Shanringan to anticipate his movements. The two ninjas hovered in the air before Itachi used the more powerful Mangekyo Sharingan to thow him off. Avoiding the enviro manipulation jutsu Sasuke jumped back and shielded his eyes so as not to fall for the genjustsu. Once he was back on the ground his brother soon followed and the sword/blaster battle continued. Meanwhile Naruto was still locked in battle with Kisame as the smaller weaker opponet finally managed to slip free of the burden of the rouge water ninja's tremendous sword. Putting some distance between them Naruto was able to refocus some of his charkra to continue the battle with Kisame. With the rest of the team occupied Sakura was left to face the double threat of Sasori and Madara. The Pink Ranger took a few steps back as the two Akatsuki members walked towards her.

"Stay back!" she yelled and whipped her Tiger Tail ribbon at them.

The ribbon sliced through the air but Madara and Sasori were just beyond it's reach as the energy ribbon lashed out at them. Madara summoned an energy ball from his hand and launched it as Sakura. And got down as the beam hit a tree above her and detonated she jumped forward as the tree branch came crashing down behind her.

"All right that's it!" she said in determination and threw her weapon at them again.

The ribbon wrapped around Sasori's arm.

"Got you." she smirked. Sasori merely chuckled at the attempt confusing the Pink Ranger.

Placing his other hand on the ribbon, the pink stream of paper turned black as it raced towards her.

"Drop the weapon!" Sasuke yelled as he was pinned to the ground by Itachi.

As it fell from her hand the weapon turned completely black and was covered in a green and black acid. Too stunned by what she say Sakura was blind sided with a punch to the face by Madara and was knocked to the ground after bouncing a couple feet.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke growled as Lee looked on in shock. Each of them were locked in battle with thier opponets. Naruto leaped over to her side. Before he could reach her Sumaru threw out his arm in front of them.

"Let me!" he said making his ninja hand sign.

"Kujaku--beast!" he yelled as a field of purple energy surrounded him.

Kisame smirked. "This will be easy!" he said as he prepaired to swing his chakra eating sword.

Naruto rolled across the ground and grabbed his Fox Staff as an orange electric energy ball appeared in the fox's mouth.

"Not this time!" he yelled as he fired the blast at Kisame.

The blast hit the base of his sword and hand stunning the shark creature as the Kujaku beast grew and attacked the Akatsuki none of the members were prepaired for it and were instantly blown back over the cliff. Most of them managed to grab ahold of the edge as they dangled over the side. Sasuke say his chance and kicked his brother off of himself. The beast attacked a second time joined with a blast from Naruto's staff that knocked him back towards the edge. Sasuke came at him wtih a flying roundhouse kick that knocked him over the edge to where the rest of his team was waiting. Deidara managed to grab ahold of him as he fell and the ground dangled from the edge.

"We got to get out of here." Sasuke told them.

"We need to make sure they are gone!" Lee said.

"No time!" he yelled as Naruto scooped up the unconcious Sakura in his arms.

"We got to warn the village." Sasuke said as he started off in that direction.

The rest of the team departed one by one until Sumaru was the only one left. Reluctantly the Star Shinobi followed the Leaf Ninja's advice and led them towards the village. Once they were gone the Akatsuki members grunt and groaned as they climbed back over the edge. Running through the dense forest the Rangers demorphed upon reaching the village. Once they were there they reported in to the village leader was Sakura was taken to a medical examiner. While Sasuke talked with the Deputy Hoshikage, Naruto stayed behind in the medical center with Sakura. The young konichi opened her eyes to see him.

"Sakura your awake!" he said. The Pink Ranger groaned as she sat up in bed.

"What happened?" she asked rubbing her head.

"You were knocked out by that Madara guy. Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah I think so." she said rubbing her noggin.

"She just had a bump on her head. It's nothing serious." a young girl with red hair told them. The two smiled at each other grateful of the news.

"Please Deputy Hoshikage it is of the utmost importance you hear us out." Lee said.

"The Akatsuki are here in the Star Village and think they might be after your artifact." Sasuke told them.

"Is this true Sumaru?" the Hoshikage asked.

"Unfortunatly it is my lord." he said.

"Then we must step up measures to protect the Star. It is our country's only hope of becoming a great nation." The Hoshikage told them.

"Yes my lord." Sumaru bowed.

"See that it is done." he said.

"Yes." Sumaru told him.

"So what's your name?" asked Naruto.

"My name is Hokito, I'm one of the student ninjas here in the Star Village." she told them.

Hokito was a young girl close to their age with long red hair that came down to the middle of her back, part of it was tied back by a small ponytail on the knot of her head and had green eyes. In the corner of the room laid a sickly young boy that looked to be a year or two younger than them.

"What's up with him?" he pointed.

"We're not sure, he's been like that for a while now. He's too sick to continue Star training." Hokito told them.

"This star what's so special about it?" Sakura asked.

"None of your business." Sumaru told them. They looked up and saw the Star ninja standing at the door.

"Dont tell them anything Hokito." he said sternly.

"Oh lighten up." she told him.

"Sorry about him." Hokito said to Naruto and Sakura.

"Oh dont sweat it." he smiled.

"He actually kind of helped us out earlier." said Sakura.

"Whatever." Sumaru said leaning against the door post arms crossed and began to leave.

"As soon as your better get out, your still not welcome here." he said leaving stunned reactions on the duo's faces.

"What an ungrateful son of a bitch." Naruto muttered.

"You'll have to forgive him. Sumaru's not too fond of forigners, sometimes his zeal gets the best of him." Hokito said.

"That's kind of an understatement." the orange ninja muttered, earning a rib jab from Sakura.

"He's a great guy once you get to know him. He's just really concerned about protecting the Star." she said.

"We understand his concern." Sakura said.

"But that doesnt mean he can treat us like dirt!" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto." she said under stilled voice. Hokito sweated a little and laughed.

"I know he can be a handful, but as usual I'm sure he has a good reason to be a little agressive." she apologised.

_"Especially now that the Akatsuki are in the village." _thought Sakura.

Even now they made thier way to the Hidden Star Village intent to carry out thier mission no matter who gets in the way.

_Author's Note: All right guys what did you think of that. I'm goingto be honest with you. I dont really know that much about some of the Akatsuki members. I dont even know what Sasori looks like or what his attacks are. All I know is the dude uses puppets that sotres people's corpses. Like what kind of hand held weapon would he employ if there was one? Let me know what you think of the story so far. You probably notice by now that Tobi's not in the line up. The truth is I dont know how to write him. All I know he's a goofy dude in a mask that Madara uses from time to time. I figured you guys probably know more about him than I would. So with that being said. _

_Please review_

_White Avalanche Ranger_


	8. Midnight Sentai Akatsukiger

_Author's Note: Hey guys sorry it took so long to update, I was busy with some other things. Hope you guys like what i have in store. _

**Shinobi Sentai NaruRanger**

**Chapter 8**

**Midnight Sentai Akatsukiger**

"So what do we know of the Akatsuki?" Hoshikage asked.

"The Akatsuki are a terrorist organization comprised of ninjas that have defected from thier homelands." Sasuke told him.

"So in short these guys are the worst of the worst." said Akahoshi.

"I'm afraid so." he told the Hoshikage.

"Have you gone up against these men before?" Akahoshi asked.

"This would be my second confrontation with them, but I've never faced the entire corp before." Sasuke told him.

"I see, at current what do you think our chances are of beating them?" he asked.

"Not very good, even with our Ranger powers we had a hard time defeating them as it was." Sasuke told him. The Hoshikage leaned forward in his chair.

"You mean, you four are the Leaf Shinobi Power Rangers I've heard of?" Akahoshi asked.

"Yes we are." Sasuke replied.

"Well lucky for you, we have one of our own." he smirked.

"We're well aware of that, the Hokage informed us before coming here. We were hoping that we might be able to work together to keep the Akatsuki from aquiring the sacred star." Sasuke inteceeded.

"Well unfortunately our Ranger's not too fond of forigners, we'll see if we can work something out." the Hoshikage told Sasuke.

"Hey Sumaru!" Naruto yelled as he ran through the wood.

The Star Ninja looked back and saw him coming up the hill.

"You mind if we talk a minute?" he asked.

"What do you want?" he said annoyed.

"I just wanted to talk for a minute dude. So what was that cool power was yours? I've never seen a ninjitsu like that." the orange ninja asked.

The Star Ninja scoffed and turned facing the cliff.

"It's called Kujaku, it's an art that was developed here in Star Village several decades ago." he told him.

"And I bet that power is derived from the star." Naruto said. The Star Ninja smirked.

"Your not as dumb as you look. Yeah, it's formed through years of extensive training." he told him.

"What makes it so special?" he asked.

"Cant tell you." he said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Your village have it's secrets, we have ours." Sumaru told him.

"Well I guess that's true. So then what's your story?" he asked.

"My parents were Star Village Jounin who gave thier lives protecting the star from outside forces."

_"So that's why he's so hostile." _he thought.

"My parents were some of the best ninjas around and I strive to be just like them. And become the next Hoshikage." he said overlooking the cliff.

The orange ninja closed his eyes and nodded.

"Hmm, I know where your coming from. It'll be an honor working with you."

"Huh?"

"Because I plan on being the next Hokage." he smiled. Sumaru smiled and chuckled and bumped fists.

A large explosion erupted in the village catching the two of them offguard, the blast was so great it shook they ground they stood on nearly knocking them off the cliff.

"Let's go!" Naruto said as they took off.

Back in the town the Akatsuki opened fire on the Star Village, as children fled and the area ninja raced to confront them among the ranks were Lee, Sakura and Sasuke. As Naruto and Sumaru raced through the woods they were soon confronted by Kisame Hoshigaki. The fish man smiled at the two ninjas as he stepped out behind a tree to confront them.

"Hey guys." he said.

"It's you!" yelled Naruto.

"Got that right, who's ready to play?" he said grabbing his sword behind him.

The Orange Ranger drew out his morpher.

"You picked the wrong guy to mess with. Ninja Art, Shinobi Change Jutsu!" he yelled.

The shurkin on the morpher spun glowing bright orange and unleashed the fox spirit and quickly swirled around his body taking him into the air morphing him into the Orange Ranger.

Naruto drew his Fox Staff and went after him. Back in town the three Leaf Shinobi raced to intercept the oncoming threat as the Akatsuki laid siege to the Hidden Star Village.

"Destroy them all!" ordered Madara.

"With pleasure." smirked Deidara.

"You guys ready?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh yeah!" said Sakura.

"Bring it!" added Lee.

Sasuke took out his morpher and lead the team in thier chant.

"Ninja Art, Shinobi Change Jutsu!" they yelled.

The three of them morphed into Power Rangers and called on thier weapons as they went to take on the Akatsuki. Back in the woods Naruto and Sumaru were locked in battle with Kisame as he blocked the Fox Staff with his sword and began absorbing chakra. Sumaru threw himself in the air using his Kujaku technique. Kisame saw him coming and blocked the young ninja's attack with his free hand grabbing the shinobi by the shirt he threw him into some trees. The Star ninja flipped and shot off a tree back at Kisame. Agian the shark man anticipated this and threw Naruto straight at him. The orange shinobi crashed into him plowing them to the ground. The Akatsuki member chuckled as he turned to face them.

"Is that the best you got?" he asked.

"Not even close!" the Orange Ranger yelled getting to his feet.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he yelled and a slew of Ranger clones appeared behind him.

Kisame looked at the 30 some odd clones that filled the south edge of the forest and chuckled as they came towards him.

"Not bad kid, let me show you a little trick of my own!" he said slashing at several of the clones.

"Water Style, Drowning Pool Jutsu!" he said making a hand sign.

Huge pools of water appear out of the ground in a swirling torrent and wash away our heroes. The guys scream as thier hurdled down the hill through the woods missing trees by inches until Naruto finally grabbed ahold of one and then grabbed Sumaru as he came by, the clones vanish one by one as thier swept down the massive hill.Kisame smirked as he powered the torrent of power hoping to drown our heroes. Naruto pulled Sumaru up to the tree and ordered him to climb. The orange ninja started to follow him but was swept back by a surge of water and slammed backwards into a nearby tree as the flood started to exert it's pressure on him threatening to crush him.

"Naruto!" Sumaru yelled.

Kisame looked up and smiled seeing him in the tree.

"There you are!" he said making another hand sign and forced the water upward knocking him from the tree and was swept down the mountainside.

"Sumaru!" the Orange Ranger yelled as he watched him slip away.

The Orange ninja growled as his whisker marks under his helmet turned into black stripes and his eyes changed from blue to red. Naruto let out a savage yell as fought back. With his fangs and claws present Naruto summoned his energy and split the torrent that was washing over him in half. Kisame look on in shock as the rift grew in size and made it's way out to him. Once free Naruto propelled himself from the tree and flew towards Kisame at breakneck speed and punched the assassin in the face knocking him in the water. The flood waters succeeded as he let loose a barrage of punches on Kisame's face driving him back with each hit. And did a sweeping kick knocking him on his back in the shallow water and made a sledgehammer with his hands and slammed Kisame's chest driving him under setting off a watery explosion. Sumaru washed out of the edge of the forest on his stomach into a clearing. The star ninja coughed as he tried to get up. Naruto growled like a wild fox as he held Kisame's unconcious body in his claws and looked off in the distance.

"Sumaru." he growled dropping Kisame and went to check on his friend.

Naruto reverted to normal when he reached the clearing where he lay and knelt down beside him.

"Are you ok?"

"A little waterlogged but I'll survive." he said getting up.

"Come on!" Naruto said helping him up.

Back in town the others held thier own against the Akatsuki. Sasuke was slashed across the chest by his brother Itachi and hit the ground while Sakura held her ground against Madara. Since damaging her Tiger Tail weapon Sakura replied on a more sturdy weapon.

"Tiger Claws!" she yelled as she thrust her weapon at Madara's chest.

The Tiger Claws were guantlets with three blades that slipped over the top of her hand with a handlebar inbetween. The Pink Ranger threw a couple of well placed jabs at the leader of the Akatsuki, Madara dodged them and stabbed her in the stomach with a sword. The Pink Ranger staggered back as Madara wielded his blade upsidedown over his right shoulder and lunged at her. Sakura held her ground against the eldest Uchiha as he pushed towards her. Sakura blocked the attack with her claws, the blade wedged inbetween and struggled to maintain control. He freed it and slashed her across the stomach knocking her to the ground, but Sakura wasnt out of it yet knocking him off his feet with a well placed kick to the thigh. Madara stabbed at the ground missing her hand at the last second as she tumbled back to her feet.

Meanwhile Lee was taking on Deidara and Sasori by himself the Green Ranger flipped through the air as the rock ninja hurled his bird grenades at him. Lee came out him with his arms stretched out and knocked the two assassins back with his broadarm strike. Deidara drew a sword and swiped at Lee's chest but the Green Ranger jumped back and did a roundhouse kick knocking it away before punching him in the chest and sent Deidara flying. Next he had to take on the gigantic Sasori. Lee pummeled the man's chest with his boxing gloves but seemed to do little damage as Sasori grabbed his head and threw him on his back. The Green Ranger landed with a thud as the massive thug came at him. Lee flipped backwards getting to his feet as Sasori sent a wooden puppet his way. Lee jumped in the air to retailiate.

"Leaf Hurricane!" the Green Ranger kicked the puppet in the side of the head knocking it into some trees as Sasori went on the offensive.

The assassin drew a poison tipped sword and swung his weapon at Lee. The green shinobi jumped back and to the side as the assassin's blade pierced the tree instantly withering it.

"Unreal!" he yelled as Sasori came at him again.

Lee did a backflip with his gloves avoiding the blade and countered with a backhand to the face. The assassin didnt show any injury and glared at the young ninja.

"Oh boy!" Lee said as the ninja went to grab him and threw him into a tree.

Lee slammed into the tree trunk with his back and side nearly upside and hit the ground. The green shinobi struggled to get up as Sasori used one of his techniques.

"Ninja Art, Deadly Mist!" he said as a cloud of red smoke slithered across the ground.

"Gorilla Quake!" he yelled and punched the ground with his glove launching a shockwave that sent Lee into the air.

The Akatsuki member looked up as he saw Lee spiraling towards him. The Green Ranger let him have it with a thunderous barrel roll of punches to the face and body. Sasori blocked them as best he could as Lee spun sideways to the ground leaving him wide open for another attack.

"Leaf Power Punch!" he yelled and unleashed a flurry of emerald lit power punches to the assassin's stomach.

The Green Ranger flipped and kicked his opponet's jaw with devistating fury as he staggered back. Lee landed a considerable distance away and readied his next attack. Using the Gorilla Quake once again he pounded the earth with both gloves causing it to crumble and sent a large rift towards Sasori that quickly swallowed the assassin up to his waist. Lee launched himself into the air one last time to finish the job and delivered a savage Leaf Hurricane kick to the face that knocked the assassin out, the earth behind him gave way as he fell back unconcious while Lee landed safely. The young chunin smiled under his helmet and gave a victorious thumbs up with acompanied cheesy smile underneath.

Both sides looked up in shock having fell the massive monstrosity.

"You got to be kidding me!" Madara said.

"All right Lee!" Sakura yelled.

"That bastard!" Deidara growled laying in the brush after being sidelined by him.

"You'll pay for that!" he roared as he went after the Green Ranger.

Meanwhile Sasuke was having problems of his own against his brother. The Blue Ranger held his chest as he retreated back.

"Tsunade I need a weapon, my blaster's not cutting it." he said.

Back at her office the Hokage was watching the battle from her laptop computer.

"Dont worry I have just the thing, sending Dragon Saber and Dragon Shield." she said typing in the commands.

A second later Sasuke's chest glowed light blue as a silver shield with the Uchiha family symbol in the middle and a pair of small gold dragon heads with blue beads in thier mouth above the sterling shoulder pads. In his hand appeared a short sword with a dragon's head on the hilt and a slender blade. The Blue Ranger raised his weapon and raced towards his brother. Their blades clashed as Itachi landed a few savage blows on Sasuke's chest but did no damage as the Blue Ranger pressed on against his brother for a while he was on level ground with his elder brother as thier swords flashed back and forth. Itachi lashed out at Sasuke's leg as he flipped out of range as Itachi summoned an energy ball in his hand and launched it at Sasuke.

The Blue Ranger spun through the air avoiding the blast, Itachi looked up as he hovered over him. The Dragon Saber powered up as decended upon him. Itachi got out of the way as Sasuke came at him with an energy sweep, striking the earth. As soon as he turned around he was kicked in the chest by Itachi and sent into a tree. The older Uchiha summoned an energy ball in the palm of his hand and fired it at Sasuke. The Blue Ranger hit the dirt as the tree went up. Naruto was finally back in the battle racing into the village with his Fox Staff in hand and went to battle Itachi. The Orange Ranger dropped in on the Akatsuki member as Itachi blocked the attack with his sword.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled.

"This is getting us nowhere, we got to retreat!" Deidara said as he battled Lee.

The Rock Ninja fired a series a clay bird grenades at Lee. The Green Ninja croched down as the explosions went off all around him and ambushed with a kick to the face by Deidara. Madara slashed at Sakura's stomach knocking her to the ground.

"Mangekyo Sharingan!" Itachi said as his eyes changed into the second stage Sharingan.

"Look out!" Sasuke yelled as the Genjutsu took effect.

In the next instant Naruto and Sasuke were frozen as Itachi lashed out at them with a series of high speed attacks, sparks flew from thier bodies as he went past. The Orange and Blue Shinobis groaned as they were powerless to stop him. Itachi powered up his blade and sent an energy slash thier way. The blue energy blade went through them diagonally as a massive explosion issued from their chests. The force of the attack was so great it knocked them out of Ranger mode as they fell to the ground. Lee and Sakura were just as easily dispatched by thier opponets as the Green and Pink Rangers fell to the ground but remained morphed.

"Leave them." Itachi said as his eyes reverted to normal and the Akatsuki fled.

"Stop!" Naruto yelled reaching out for them before falling on his face.

"Naruto!" Sakura said kneeling down next to her leader.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, no big deal." he told her.

Lee knelt down next to Sasuke to see he's all right as Sumaru came into the clearing.

"Power down." Lee said as he and Sakura returned to normal.

"What happened?" he asked.

"They kicked our asses." Naruto said.

"Come on we got to catch them." he said getting up.

"Wait up!" Naruto said as he tried to get up.

As Sumaru raced forward Naruto and the others rushed to keep up with him, until the Orange Rnager took out of his morpher.

"Ninja Bikes, on line!" he yelled.

As the fox head zoomed through the woods and materalized the rest of his bike, jumping on the vehicle he raced to catch up with Sumaru. The other bikes materialized infront of them. Popping a wheelie Naruto rushed by Sumaru throwing him on the back of his bike in an attempt to head off the Akatsuki.

"Where's the star being held at?" Naruto asked.

"Straight ahead, you cant miss it." he said.

As they raced through the forest with engines revving several members of the Akatsuki saw them coming. Deidara elected to finish them off. The Stone Ninja stopped dead in his tracks as they came towards him.

"You guys just dont know when to give up do you?" he said launching several bird bombs at the team.

The grenades landed in the midst of the bikes and sent them flying through the air. Naruto's bike flung forward with it's tail in the air and nearly hit a low lying tree branch, as Sumaru flipped over the branch. The tail of the bike took out of large branch snapping it in two as the Orange Ranger plummeted and landed hard on his front tire and shifting making Naruto faceplant. The Blue and Pink Ranger bikes were thrown in the air as well but landed more gracefully than Naruto and kept going while Lee took a spill and his bike skidded out from under him.

Sasuke and Sakura raced towards him while at the same time Sumaru used his Kujaku energy to attack the assassin from above. Deidara smirked as he summoned a large clay bird out of the dirt and threw it at the team. The Rangers gasped as it flew at them and destroyed thier bikes. The Pink and Blue Rangers kicked out thier bikes only seconds earlier as they went off in miniature explosions throwing the two of them to the earth. While Sumaru was thrown into a tree trunk upside down. With the Ranger team dispatched Deidara went to rejoin the others. As they started to get up Sasuke growled and hit the earth with his fist.

"What now?" asked Naruto.

"You guys go on, we'll continue from the tree branches." Sasuke told them.

"Right." Lee nodded as he and Naruto got on bikes and went after them.

"Let's move." Sasuke said.

"All right." nodded Sakura as they leaped into the trees above. Sumaru disappeared as he went ahead of the team.

A few miles ahead the Akatsuki were at the temple of the fallen star. Pouring on the gas Lee and Naruto raced through the village to intercept them, on the way across they saw the trail of devistation the Akatsuki left behind, scores of men lay on the ground. It wasnt clear how many of them were living or deceased, the Rangers had no time for such sympathies as much as it pained them and rushed towards the temple. Inside the children of the village were in a star training session when the Akatsuki opened the door. Jumping to thier feet the young chunins were ready to guard the precious star with thier very lives. The Akatsuki werent above killing children instead they had an alternative in mind.

"Tell us, where do you keep the Savage Crystals?" Madara asked.

The ninjas strengthed thier guard and stood closely together.

"We're not telling you anything!" said a 12 year old boy.

Itachi stepped forward.

"We're not going to ask again, where do you keep the Savage Crystals?" he asked more determined.

"We're Star Shinobi, and we're not about to betray our village to the likes of you." Hokito told him.

Just as Itachi was about to respond Sumaru appeared infront of the ninja and delivered a powerful uppercut only to be blocked by Itachi and knocked the star ninja back with a swift strike to the ribs. Sumaru skidded back on his feet and was about to iniatiate his Kujaku technique infront of them.

"I wouldnt do that if I were you. If you unleash that power this close to the star we'll all be destroyed and I dont think you want to sacrifice your little classmates." Madara said cooly.

The Star Ninja stood frozen gritting his teeth as he scanned his friends' faces. Hokito stepped forward and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"A ninja is willing to sacrifice anything, in service to thier nation." she proclaimed.

_"Hokito..." _he thought.

"Right well in anycase, Master Sasori if you would." Deidara said as the Sand Ninja stepped forth and conjured up a sleeping mist that quickly enveloped the Star Shinobi.

"Now for this, Ninja Art; Mental Probing!" Itachi said as he used a varient of his Shariengan.

Probing the minds of the young ninjas, he uncovered the location of the crystals.

"Got it!" he said.

"All right then let's move!" Kisame told them.

Lee and Naruto arrived at the sanctuary awhile later and raced inside.

"Oh man, what happened? Are any of them alive?" Naruto asked holding up Hokito.

"Yes they are, their breathing is very shallow but they are alive." Lee said.

"They must have used some kind of genjutsu on them. But the star's still here...then what were they after?" the Orange Ranger asked.

"I do not know. The star is suppose to be the most important thing in this village but they do not take it. This is very strange." pondered Lee.

Sasuke and Sakura appeared at the shrine a moment later and made thier way inside.

"What happened?" he asked.

"The Akatsuki knocked them out." the Orange Ranger said.

"But the star's still here." noted Sakura.

"We know, I just cant figure out what they were after." he replied.

"The Savage Stones..." groaned Sumaru. The team gasped.

"They're...going after the crystals...oh!" he struggled to remain concious.

"Savage Stones?" asked Naru.

"What crystals are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"There's a valley not far from here that houses five precious stones of tremendous power, even greater than the Star. If they get to the power source first, then it's all over." Sumaru fainted.

"Hey hold on!" said Naruto.

"Where do we find the valley?" asked Sakura.

"Forget it, he's too far gone. We'll have to find it on our own." Sasuke said standing up.

"Guess your right." she said standing with him.

"But how are we suppose to find this place?" asked Lee.

"Follow the trail of destruction they leave, should be easy enough." he noted.

"It's worth a shot. Come on!" Naruto yelled.

A few minutes later the Akatsuki stood at a cave at the edge of the valley next to a waterfall and made thier way inside. While the Leaf Village Ninjas raced through the forest leading through the Forbidden Valley. On the other side the Akatsuki encountered a trap where walls of stagmites closed in on the group. But this would provide little security as Sasori spread out his arms and turned the massive spikes into sand while Deidara absorbed it into his hands giving them an easy passage. With each trap they come across each member would disable said trap with ease until nothing stood in thier way to total power. The Rangers finally made it to the entrance and rushed in, at least now there were no booby traps for Naruto to set off.

The Akatsuki finally arrived in the inner most sanctum of the temple before them were the statues of five animals. The Lion, Ram, Sawfish, Scorpion and Eagle. In the midst of them was a small circular base with the crystals in a star formation, one that earily resembled a pentagram.

"Stop!" Naruto yelled.

The team whipped around as the Leaf Shinobi flipped through the air.

"Ninja Art, Shinobi Change Jutsu!" they yelled morphing into the Power Rangers.

"Dont even think about it!" Naruto growled.

"Oh we intend to do alot more than that." Deidara said as the Rock Shinobi punched the ground rippling the earth beneath the Rangers' feet.

As the temple shook the crystals activated and glowed in brillance shooting rays of light into the air. The two teams looked up as they reached the ceiling activating a pentagram that glowed in the spectrum of colors of the crytals. As the light spread wall engravings of the five great warriors appeared on the wall and showne in colors simular to the jewels. Back at the rock base the Savage Crystals started to shake and rattle in thier place.

"What's happening?" Sakura yelled.

"The crystals are coming to life!" Deidara answered.

Soon they launched from their resting place with silver bands at thier base and attached themselves to the wrists of the Akatsuki members and morphed blowing the Rangers clear back against the rock wall. The Shinobi Rangers groaned laying sprawled out on the ground. In the smoke thier enemies could be heard laughing as they came to the forefront and were dressed in Ranger uniforms simular to there's but at the same time were completely different.

"Ahh!" Lee gasped.

"No!" yelled Sakura.

Sasuke growled in displeasure.

"You got to be kidding me." Naruto said.

The new Rangers wore colored uniforms with black mesh sleeves and gold belts .

"Madara Uchiha, Akatsuki Red!" yelled the leader.

Madara's uniform was dark red with a hollowed out, line drawn image of a lion on it's rear legs and it's claws outstretched across the chest from the lower left to the upper right and had a black tear graphic along the lower right side of his torso with a 3D image of a lion's eyes looking through the tear. His sleeves were black with a red blade like "A" symbol minus bridge in the middle and had red guantlets and white gloves. His left arm had a pair of Akatsuki clouds on top of of the other for his other arm symbol. The boots were red with black bands. His helmet featured a saber toothed lion with a yellow spiked main and had a rectangular visor with the fangs going down the sides.

"Kisame Hoshigaki, Akatsuki Blue!"

Kisame's uniform was light blue with a simular design to Madara's and featured two red tears along the right side of his uniform and had an image of the sawfish on his chest. His helmet had a fin on top along with the shark's face but didnt really include the sawblade.

"Itachi Uchiha, Akatsuki Black!"

Itachi's uniform was predominatly dark offering little highlight with the exception of a red imprint of the ram spirit and three red stripes on his uniform and also had gold trim on the rims of his sleeves towards the shoulders and featured the silver horns inbedded in the sides of the helmet with a white ram's face.

"Deidara, Akatsuki Green!"

Deidara's costume was emerald green and had the spirit of the eagle with four red stripes . Deidara's helmet had red eyes and a large gray beak protruding from the top of his visor.

"Sasori, Akatsuki Yellow!"

The final Ranger had the spirit of the scorpion in the center of his uniform with three red stripes on the right and two on the left. Sasori's helmet was the most bizarre featuring claws along the jaw of the helmet and a scorpion tail projecting from the back.

"Meet your worst nightmares." said Madara.

"Call us Power Rangers Death Squad." said Deidara.

_Author's Note: All right what did you think of that? Hope you guys liked it. Again I apologise for taking so long, I got tied up in other matters and the writing process for this chater took alot longer than I thought. Let me know what you think. _

_Please review_

_White Avalanche Ranger_


	9. First Strike

_Author's Note: All right I'm sorry for the wait. I really didnt mean to put it off this long but I've finally gotten around to updating it. Hope it's to everyone's liking. Enjoy_

**Shinobi Sentai NaruRanger**

**Chapter 9**

**First Strike**

The Shinobi Rangers looked on in shock at the counterparts. The Akatsuki had just gained Ranger powers and were looking to test them in the worst way.

"Now isn't this just poetic?" asked Deidara.

"We now have powers equal to yours." Said Sasori.

"If not greater." Remarked the Green Ranger.

"What do you say we test them out?" Kisame smirked.

The Shinobi Rangers got into fighting stance and prepared themselves for the worst.

"Let's show them what we got." Madara said as the Akatsukis summoned their weapons.

In a flash of colored light the Akatsuki Rangers' weapons appeared in hand. The Shinobi Rangers couldn't believe what they saw. In Madara's hand was a blaster similar to Sasuke's in the shape of a lion's head.

"Lion Blazer." Madara said.

"No way!" said Sasuke.

Kisame's weapon was an upgraded version of his Shark Skin blade. The improved version resembled a giant sword that looked five to six feet long and bent at an upward angle. The handle was blue, and had three thin blue stripes that went across the blade.

"Shark Saber." He said.

"Ram Hammer!" said Itachi. His weapon resembled just that a black ram's head with white horns and face on a silver handle, with a black grip at the base.

"Wing Slayer!" said Deidara.

The Green Ranger's weapon was a wrist-mounted weapon in the shape of an eagle with blade like wings stretching forward a good two feet. Making it the perfect weapon for the bomber.

"Scorpion Snare!" Sasori said.

His weapon was a scorpion tail-like whip with retractable blades in the tail and tip. Each one presumably filled with poison.

"Oh man!" Sakura said.

"Get ready guys." Sasuke told them as they remained in defensive stance.

Without warning the Akatsukis attacked the Shinobi Rangers. Madara was the first to open fire on them with his Lion Blazer. The Rangers got down as the flames shot past them all but Naruto who was swept back by the blaze while the others attacked them at close range. Itachi swung his hammer smashing the ground infront of them while Sasori leaped over them and shot his Scorpion Snare at them. Sasuke and Sakura jumped back as it made contact with the earth. Kisame swung his saber and released a current of energy that struck them across the chest and knocked them back while Deidara went after Lee.

The Akatsuki leader continued his battle with Naruto as the Orange Ranger drew his Fox Staff and made contact with his weapon. The Red Ranger didn't seem too impressed by the orange Shinobi.

"What are you planning to do?" he demanded.

"What we always do, kick your ass and terrorize the world." Madara stated.

The orange ninja growled and lunged his weapon at him, the Red Ranger dodged it and kicked him in the chest before blasting him again with his flame gun. The resulting explosion behind him threw Naruto in the air. The Red Akatsuki Ranger jumped up and kicked him in the chest before cooking him again with his gun and sent the Orange Ranger crashing to the ground, though the suit protected him it did little in this case short of being cooked alive. The other Rangers were figuring this out the hard way as the Death Squad Rangers put em through their paces. It seemed there was little they could do to protect themselves or turn the tide against these newly powered Rangers.

Deidara continued to wail on Lee with his Wing Slayer slashing him back and forth across the chest before kicking him to the ground, before he even reached the ground. The Green Akatsuki Ranger was in the air looking to finish the Green Shinobi Ranger. Lee turned on his side before he could strike the fatal blow to his neck. Rock Lee kicked his legs out from under him and got to his feet while Deidara got to his. The Green Shinobi called on Gorilla Fists for added protection as he and Dei went one on one.

Kisame swung his blade at the Blue and Pink Rangers again releasing another energy blade at the duo that nailed them in the chest. While they were stunned Itachi jumped and slammed his hammer inches away from them. The tremor launched them into the air as Sasori fired beams from his Scorpion Snare that electrocuted the two in midair with Sasori as the base. The two Rangers screamed in pain as they hit the ground hard. Lee was too preoccupied with Deidara to help his friends while Naruto was still battling Madara and losing horribly. A few miles out of the way Sumaru rushed through the woods to help his friends, praying that he wasn't too late. Kicking it into high gear he leaped into the trees and flew across the branches. Back at the cave Sasuke and Sakura were down and were badly injured. Ever the fighter Sasuke struggled to get up eventually getting to his feet.

"Come on Sakura." He said.

The Pink Konoichi struggled to her feet grasping her chest.

"How are we going to beat these guys?" she asked.

"Keep trying, we'll find a way." He said.

"Too bad you guys wont be here long enough to find it." Deidara told them.

"That is not true! We will defeat you that is our ninja way!" Lee said still battling him.

"The only way your going is to your graves." Kisame smirked.

Sumaru flew through the air above them.

"Mind if I crash? Ninja Art, Kujaku!" he yelled unleashing his spirit energy on the group.

Explosions went off all around as the Akatsuki members were knocked to the ground by the attack, coming out of his flip Sumaru landed in the midst of the battle.

"What do you say we even it up a bit?" he asked.

The Star Ninja took a red wrist morpher with a star insignia at the head from his pocket and strapped it onto his wrist. The Shinobi Rangers looked up at him in awe.

"He's the one?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmm!" Sumaru took a defensive stance and powered up his morpher pressing a button.

"Ninja Art…" he said pulling the morpher to his side. Shifting stance he stood on one leg with his left fist facing straight forward.

"Shinobi Change Jutsu!" he yelled.

Pressing on the star button the insignia started to spin as rays of light emitted from it. in the next instant Sumaru was standing on a cliff. The Star Shinobi yelled and ran leaping off the mountain pointing his Star Morpher forward. A beam of light shined from the center of it and took on an animal form before consuming him in a flurry of flames revealing a crimson uniform underneath. The newest Ranger flipped forward landing on the earth below. Another stream of fire raced past and circled around his face and shoulders creating his Ranger helmet as the visor flipped shut.

The Rangers were awestruck by what they'd seen. Sumaru's uniform was crimson with black leggings and red stripes going down the sides. With gold triangular shoulderpads, gold mesh for the sleeves, a red star symbol on the left bicep. Crimson gloves with gold gauntlets, gold belt with a red star symbol, crimson boots with gold leg bands and a crimson helmet that resembled a bird's head with a gold beak sticking above the triangle shaped visor. And a black and gold griffin emblazoned on his chest. And had a sword mounted to his back.

"With the Spirit of the Griffin. Shinobi Strike, Zenith Ranger!" he yelled as scarlet smoke fumed behind him finishing off with a terrific explosion.

"Wow!" Naruto said.

"Unbelievable." Sakura added.

"Nice suit." Sasuke said.

"So you're the defender of the village." Kisame said.

Zenith Ranger took a defensive stance against the Akatsuki.

"Let's see how you do against Me." he told them.

"Sure we were starting to get tired of those guys anyway." Replied Kisame. The others laughed as the lone Ranger stared them down.

Kisame pointed his sword at the new Ranger and the rest of the group rushed him. Sumaru reached back for his sword.

"Zenith Saber, power up!" he yelled pulling a long slender two edged sword from it's sheath. It had a gold handle with a red star at the edge of the handle.

Kisame swung his blade at the Crimson Ranger; Sumaru stepped on the blade and flipped back before facing off with the rest of the Akatsuki locking blades with Deidara. The Green Ranger swung his blade; Zenith Ranger leaned back and slashed him vertically across the chest. The Green Ranger staggered back as Sasori quickly replaced him. The Yellow Ranger threw his full weight into the attack Sumaru could barely hold him back as Itachi and Kisame came at him with a running strike across the sides but sparks didn't fly. Sumaru kicked Itachi in the stomach and broke off the fight with Sasori side stepping and letting the giant fall. Kisame was his next opponent as the Shark Ranger wielded his massive sword against the smaller Zenith Saber. Sumaru managed to hold his own, but was pushed back by Kisame. The Blue Ranger swung his blade at him, but missed by inches. Itachi came up behind him and struck him with his hammer knowing the Crimson Ranger to the ground. Finally Madara entered the fray shooting his Lion Blazer at him.

Zenith Ranger spun on his back avoiding the flames getting to his feet. Deidara reentered the fight and got him across the chest with his Wing Slayer and tumbled to the ground.

"Let's get in there!" Sasuke told the team. It didn't take much persuasion for them to reenter the fight.

The four Rangers jump over Sumaru and each took on an Akatsuki Ranger by themselves.

"Come on man!" yelled Naruto.

"Right." Sumaru said getting to his feet.

Naruto continued his fight with Madara while Sasuke battled Itachi. Sakura fought Sasori as best she could while Lee fought Kisame leaving Sumaru to battle Deidara. The Green and Crimson Rangers locked blades once again as they stared each other down through their visors.

"You may be new to the crew but as far as I can tell. Your just the same old crap!" Deidara spat.

"I could say the same thing about you pal." Sumaru replied.

In anger he freed his weapon from Sumaru's as the two Rangers threw a couple kicks at each other and slashed one another simultaneously across the chest. The two staggered around trying to regain their footing from the vicious attack. Naruto and Madara were still at it, block each other's attacks with their respective weapons, Madara grabbed the Orange Ranger's weapon and twisted about till they were standing back to back. Naruto dropped to the ground and flipped the Red Ranger using his foot. Madara landed flat on his back as Naruto got back up. Madara shot his flame gun at Naruto the Orange Ranger jumped in the air and fired his Fox Staff at him. The energy blasts went off all around him as Madara tumbled away from them. As he came down Naruto struck the Akatsuki leader across the chest with his staff releasing a trail of sparks as he landed.

Sakura wrapped her Tiger Tail ribbon around Sasori's arm and weapon as she tangled him up in her snare.

"You really think that'll work?" he asked as he threw her over his shoulder.

Sakura landed with a thud as he ripped the paper ribbon apart freeing himself from her grasp.

"Let me show you what a real weapon does!" he said firing his and sent her flying into the air.

"Your pathetic!" he stymied.

Sakura made a fast recovery and jumped in the air infront of him.

"What?" he yelled.

Sakura powered up her Tiger Claws and slashed the Akatsuki Ranger across the side as pink energy blades tore into him. The Yellow Ranger groaned as he struggled to remain up.

"I'm not finished with you!" she said powering up her weapon a second time as her tiger seal appeared behind him. Letting loose a series of energy strikes against him.

Sasori fell to his knees defeated as explosions went off around him. The Pink Ranger lowered her weapons in success. Deidara looked over at his comrade in disbelief.

"Sasori!" he yelled kicking Sumaru in the chest and fired a laser from the eagle's mouth at Sakura.

The Pink Ranger ducked as the beams struck everything around her. The Green Ranger appeared infront of her instantaneously and slashed her across the stomach with his blade. The Pink Ranger tumbled back as he walked over toward her. Sumaru leaped in the air to save her.

"Sakura!" he yelled slicing Deidara with a powered up blade.

The Green Ranger groaned, sparks flew his legs gave out from under him. Sakura got back up and swiped her Tiger Claw down his chest. He cried out in pain as he fell backwards completely taken out by the assault.

"Thank you." she said.

"Anytime." He said.

"Ugh, You're going to pay for that!" Deidara yelled with smoke billowing from his chest.

"Hey send us the bill." He joked.

The other three Akatsuki Rangers looked up from their perspective battles.

"Hey wait a minute, aren't we supposed to be winning?!" Kisame said.

"Looks like the tables have turned dude. So how are we going to end it?" Replied Sasuke.

Madara, Itachi and Kisame stared down Naruto, Lee and Sasuke. Sakura and Sumaru joined them soon after.

"It's your call." The Blue Ranger said. Madara growled at his grand nephew.

"We'll be back. This isn't the end of it." he threatened the team.

The three Akatsuki Rangers teleported out taking there injured brethren along with them.

_Author's Note: All right not what I originally intended. I meant for Sumaru to come in later but whatever. It was pretty lopsided without him as you all noticed. As any Power Rangers fan knows the newest Ranger always mops the floor with the bad guys in his first battle and the evil Rangers usually kick the good Rangers ass the first time they meet. I guess you could call this a compromise. Anyway I'm not too sure about the ending. If I should have gone to the Megazord battle next or not. For now this will do. Hope you guys liked it. Once again sorry for the wait, I'll try to update alot sooner next time. I'm kind of suprised nobody had bugged me to update it, not that that's a bad thing. Anyway I should give credit to White Hokiou Ranger for the idea of Sumaru becoming a Ranger. He wanted him to be a Lavendar Ranger and well...the zord and weapon was his idea but I put my own spin on things. Hope you dont mind. Anyway I guess that's all for now. Let me know what you think of this chapter. _

_Please review_

_White Avalanche Ranger. _


	10. Inside The Circle of Fire

_Author's Note: Hey sorry it took so long for me to update this. I dont know what happened really. For some reason the epic battles are getting harder for me to write it seems. I dont know if anyone else has that problem. I imagine they do. But yeah, sorry guys. I wont let it happen again. I hope you guys like this next installment. Enjoy. _

**Shinobi Sentai NaruRanger**

**Chapter 10**

**Inside the Circle of Fire**

"Power Down." Sumaru said. Beads of crimson light burst from his body freeing him from his Ranger form.

"Power down." The others said and a similar process followed.

"We need to stop those guys." He said.

"Stop them where? We kicked their butts!" Naruto told him.

"That's not what he means." Sasuke said.

"What exactly are they after?" asked Sakura.

"Their Rangers what do you think they'd go after?" the Star Ninja asked.

"The Zords." She said.

"Exactly." He nodded.

"But where would they keep them?" the orange ninja asked as they took off.

"Aside from burying them underground, the safest place to keep them was in the miasma pit that surrounds the village." He said.

"So it's not just to keep intruders out." Sakura said.

"It's to keep others from getting too close to the Zords." Finished Sasuke.

"With that much poison filling the basin he figured it was safest since no one would be crazy enough to go in there and find them…until you guys came along." Sumaru said leading them through the woods.

"How much time do we have to get there?" asked Lee.

"That's what I'm worried about, they may already be there." he told him.

"Do you think our Ranger suits will protect us from the gas?" Sakura asked.

"Only one way to find out, Lady Tsunade do you read me?" asked Naruto.

"I'm way ahead of you guys, unfortunately your Ranger suits weren't designed to protect you for prolonged periods of time. At best I figure you probably have about 15 minutes. I'm modifying your helmets to provide an adequate air supply." She said typing through schematics on her computer.

"And what about Sumaru?" Sakura asked.

"I'll be fine, I've lived here my entire life. Now that they have the morphers the Akatsuki will be able access their Zords a lot easier.

"So your saying our suits are defective?" Naruto asked.

The Hokage scoffed a little animated blood vessel appeared on her temple.

"The suits were created before any of your came along. I doubt they counted on anyone having to jump into a pit of death. Despite that my little nimrod, the suits should protect you from just about anything thrown at you. Just don't overdo it." she told him.

"Understood." Sakura said as they headed towards the edge of the village.

Quickening their pace the Ninja Rangers went as fast as they could only to find the Akatsuki waiting for them on the edge of the miasma pit. The villain Rangers were back in their regular forms as the team arrived.

"What kept you?" Deidara smirked.

Sakura growled at the Green Ranger as they stood there.

"You're not getting those Zords." Sasuke told them.

"Want to bet?" he asked. The rest of the Akatsuki chuckled as they stepped forward.

"You guys ready?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." Sakura nodded.

"With you!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah!" added Lee.

"Let's take em out." Deidara said as he and the others got into battle position and rushed in. The Power Rangers did likewise and took on the Akatsuki.

Sumaru and Sasuke flew through the air as Deidara threw bird bombs at the team. The Blue and Crimson Rangers nail Kisame and Itachi in the chest throwing them back. Lee took on Sasori by himself while Sakura battled Deidara leaving Naruto to take on Madara as before.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled and five of him appeared and took on the Akatsuki leader all at once.

The Naruto clones piled on top of him but were repelled by him a second later. Two of them vanished, Madara raced towards the original with sword in hand. A nearby clone blocked the attack but was impaled and vanished as the last remaining clone attacked him from behind but was met with a sidekick to the chest that knocked eliminated him. Still on the ground Naruto took out his morpher but was disarmed by a shuriken scratching his wrist the morpher landed a short distance away. In a split second the Akatsuki leader had an energy ball right in Naruto's face and was only half an inch away. The orange ninja grit his teeth in horror as the Akatsuki leader smiled at him.

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura.

"Time to die kid." He said before opening fire.

The Ninja Rangers looked up in shock as he was blown back by the attack and into a rock wall. And hit with a sickening force before collapsing face first to the ground.

"No!" Sasuke yelled hitting his brother in the face and raced over to protect him.

Madara turned his focus and hit him in the chest with an energy blast.

"You've been a thorn in my side for quite some time kid." He said turning to face Naruto.

As Naruto lay motionless on the ground, a faint pulse coursed through his body. Madara saw him twitch. The rouge ninja smirked knowing that the boy's time on Earth was drawing near and casually made his way towards him with his katana in hand.

"Time to eliminate my troubles at the source!" he said standing over him.

Another pulse raced through him, his eyes snapped open, as Madara was ready to make the killing blow and grabbed the man's ankle. He quirked an eyebrow and could see raw energy circulating around the kid's body as he rose to his feet a jolt of energy sent him flying into a rock wall smashing the capstone. The two teams were stunned by what they saw as Naruto stood straight and tall it was clear the fox spirit had taken over, unleashing the orange ninja's primal side

"What in the world?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"What's up with him?" asked Sumaru.

Naruto growled and lunged at Kisame baring his fangs. The swordsman punched him in the face, Naruto recovered down on all fours.

"Why is he acting like that?" Sumaru asked.

"I don't know!" said Sakura.

Naruto growled as he reared up on the balls of his feet and began forming the Rasengan in his hand without the use of clones. Even the Akatsuki were alarmed by this sudden change in character.

"Get down!" Sasuke yelled.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled and raced towards the Akatsuki.

Before the devastating blow could be struck, Sasori blocked him and grabbed the demon boy by the wrist. He struggled against the red head, Sasori flung him across and forced him to eject the Rasengan, which blew apart the cliff on the other side of the rift and sent a cataclysm down into the murky depths of the pool of death. Sasori punched him in the face as hard as he could and sent him toppling head over heels backwards into a rock wall, which seemingly knocked him out of his demon phase. His eyes returned to normal and the stripes on his cheeks regressed into simple lines.

"I've had enough of these guys, I say it's time we morph and get this over with." Kisame said.

"Couldn't agree with you more." smiled Deidara. The Shinobi Rangers assumed a defensive stance.

"Ready?" said Madara.

"Ready!" they replied sinisterly.

"Death Squad, Akatsuki Change!" they yelled pointing their bracelets to the sky.

The morphers fire beams of light into the sky, the heavens above turned dark and stormy as red clouds began to part showing Madara in a martial arts pose. The Akatsuki leader yelled and thrust his right hand out to the side and sends out a large crack in the Earth that glowed with the flames of the underworld seeping out. Forks of lightning streamed through the sky and struck the rift and explode as a hellish lion spirit raced out of the depths towards Madara. As the earth continued to collapse around him, Madara stood his ground as the lion raced towards him. A large wall of fire shot up between them as the lion jumped through the flames, lightning struck Madara transforming him into the Red Akatsuki Ranger. The single black stripe appeared on his right side and glowed with the lion's eyes peering out. The Lion spirit's head roared above him as it came down and began his Ranger helmet, the visor flipped shut. The Red Ranger struck a pose, a close-up of the Leaf Village headband appeared and a large gash went through it with the Lionzord in the background.

The process began again with Kisame as the underworld glowed blue for him. Lightning struck the earth as a demonic sawfish arose from the depths and flew towards him. The ground continues to crumble and the lightning streaked across the sky. A wall of fire shot up between him and the sawfish as it dove through the flames and lightning struck Kisame morphing him into the Blue Death Squad Ranger. The two stripes on his right side glowed as the sawfish's head hovered above and growled fusing with him to form his helmet, the visor flipped down in the next instant. Kisame struck a pose as a slash went through the Hidden Mist symbol and the Sawfish hovered behind him.

Itachi was next as he cast out his hand and the ram spirit arose from the depths. The ram made a noise as it galloped towards Itachi with black flames shooting out of the depths. The ram spirit jumped through the wall of fire as lightning struck forging Itachi's Black Ranger uniform. Three stripes on his right side glowed, as the ram's head appeared above his own and formed his Ranger helmet, the visor flipped down and struck a pose with a gash going through the Leaf Village symbol and showed the Ram spirit behind him.

Deidara summoned his eagle spirit as it flew towards him, green flames flanking the Akatsuki member as it dove through the flames and fused with him forming his Ranger uniform. Four red stripes appeared on his right side and the eagle spirit forged his helmet with a gash going through the Hidden Stone Village symbol and the eagle screeching behind him.

Finally Sasori was the last one to summon his animal spirit as it crawled towards him and combined with him forming his Ranger uniform. Three stripes appeared on his right side and two on his left as his scorpion spirit came down forming his Ranger helmet and a gash went through the Hidden Sand Village symbol completing his morph.

The Death Squad Rangers lowered their arms; their weapons appeared in bursts of light.

"Show us what you got!" said Itachi.

Naruto rejoined the group at the front and took out his morpher.

"Ready?" he yelled.

"Let's take em down." Sasuke added.

"Ready! Ninja Art, Shinobi Change Jutsu!" they yelled.

The Shiriken morphers lit up; projecting their animal spirits at the same time Sumaru went through his morph, with the star on his spinning. As he ran and jumped off the cliff, the animal spirits spun around his teammates carrying them into the air. Sumaru went into a flip as his body was consumed in flames, revealing his Ranger uniform underneath. At the same time the animal spirits fused with their Ranger uniforms forming the crests on their chest. Flames circled around Sumaru's head forming his helmet as the visor flipped shut, his teammates helmets fused together in a similar fashion completing the transformation. The Shinobi Rangers stood before them with bursts of colored energy raging from them and venting upward with the animal spirits hovering above and behind them their weapons appearing simultaneously.

"With the spirit of the Fox, Shinobi Strike Orange Ranger!" yelled Naruto.

"With the spirit of the Tiger, Shinobi Strike Pink Ranger!" cried Sakura.

"With the spirit of the Dragon, Shinobi Strike Blue Ranger!" yelled Sasuke.

"With the spirit of the Gorilla, Shinobi Strike Green Ranger!" cried Lee.

"With the spirit of the Griffin, Shinobi Strike, Zenith Ranger!" yelled Sumaru.

"You think you can defeat us?" taunted Madara.

"Why don't you show us what you're made of?" chided Deidara.

The Rangers jumped off the ledge and hurdled towards the Death Squad Rangers, with their animal spirits fueling them. The Orange Ranger yelled as he descended on Madara, and drew back his fist. But caught his fist at the last minute before the blow could even be struck. Madara chuckled and roared in the next instant unleashing a burst of red energy that knocked the entire team back to their side of the ledge. The lion spirit appeared and glowed behind him.

"Let me show you what a real animal spirit does." He said and unleashed the Lion spirit on the Rangers.

The red lion spirit tore mercilessly through their ranks and scattered the team across the Cliffside. Out of nowhere the Fox spirit attacked the Lion spirit and bit it's neck. The lion growled and threw off the Fox, as the other Shinobi animal spirits joined in. The Akatsuki Rangers took a defensive stance ready to beat down the Shinobi Rangers.

"Go." The leader nodded.

The spirits of evil soon appeared and went after them, as their contemporaries went after their human targets. Sasuke took on Deidara this time as the Eagle and Dragon spirits mix. Sakura took on her old foe Sasori as her Tiger spirit appeared behind her and the two lunged themselves at the Yellow Ranger. While Lee took on Kisame and Sumaru went after Itachi. The Black and Crimson Rangers drew their weapons and clashed with energy pulsating through the two weapons. While the battle between Madara and Naruto continued. Naruto leapt across the rocks with his Fox Staff in hand and swung his weapon at the Red Ranger, who easily blocked it with his Lion Blazer. The Red Ranger punched him in the stomach and fired his weapon on the Orange Ranger in the retreat. The Shinobi Ranger jumped back as the flames consumed the place where he once stood. As Naruto launched himself at Madara, his eyes glowed red once more and unleashed an energy blade from his staff. The Akatsuki leader jumped back as the blade cut into the rock and punched the Orange Ranger in the face knocking him back a step. Madara shot his Lion spirit at the orange ninja once more and was blocked with the latter's fox spirit. The lion chomped down on the fox's neck trying to weaken it. The fox howled and scratched it with its claws as the Red and Orange Rangers resumed their battle.

Deidara pointed his Wing Slayer and opened fire on the team with a flurry of green laser blasts. Sasuke and Lee ducked for cover from the blasts. Deidara dropped in on Sasuke and slashed him across the stomach with his blade and produced an energy blast from his hand that sent Sasuke down the chasm. The Blue Ranger yelled and rebounded off the rocks falling further and further down the crevice.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as she watched her teammate fall.

"Eyes on me!" yelled Sasori and smashed her into the rock wall with his body.

Deidara powered up his weapon and fired a massive blast towards Sasuke. The beam flew downward and made contact with a terrific explosion. At the same time the blast seemed to have uncovered the forbidden zords. The rest of the team proceeded to fall like dominos, though they gave it their best. Nothing was going to keep the Akatsuki from acquiring their zords. A flash of blue light appeared from the bottom of the ravine and in the next instant Sasuke came flying up sans helmet wielding his signature attack.

"Chidori!" he yelled as he flew towards Deidara.

The Green Ranger had little time to react as Sasuke thrust his electrified hand at Deidara. The Green Ranger threw up his arms and dropped below Sasuke's reach as he flew upwards and slashed him across the chest with his blade. His face contorted as the blade sliced through him and fell backwards with his Chidori losing power at an alarming rate. Deidara punched him as hard as he could as he fell and sent him back into the depths of the crevice.

"Ha! Now to claim my Eaglezord." the Green Ranger said and freefell to where the zords laid.

At the bottom of the chasm Sasuke grabbed ahold of his helmet and put it back on amid the toxic gases. He was surprised he was still living at this point, though he was certain his health had been compromised by exposure to the gases.

"Sasuke are you all right?" Tsunade asked within his helmet.

"I'm fine, I don't know how much gas I inhaled. I imagine it was quite a bit." He told her.

"Well be careful down there. I can't afford to lose any of you guys." the Hokage told him.

"I think that's the least of our problems." He said as Deidara descended upon him.

"Time to die kid!" he yelled.

The Green Ranger swung his weapon at the Blue Shinobi Ranger. Sasuke tumbled out of the way as he went for his Dragon Flamegun.

"Wait you can't fire that in there if you do the whole thing will blow!" the Hokage warned.

"You got to be kidding me!" he groaned.

"I'm not!" Deidara yelled and smashed his visor with the Wingslayer.

The visor splintered, though it held he could no longer see through it. The Green Ranger cold cocked him across the face and knocked him down.

"Game over kid." He said pointing his blaster at Sasuke. The Blue Ranger squeezed his fist as he tried to get up.

"I'm not done. I wont let you near those zords; your days here are done. Sharingan!" he yelled.

The Blue Ranger's eyes changed from black to red as his special ability went into effect. Without the need of his visor Sasuke could see and anticipate every move that was about to befall him.

"So you decided to use the old standby huh? No matter, I'll take you down in due time!" he yelled and thrust his weapon at Sasuke.

The Blue Ranger blocked the attack with his hand fully extended, his body twisted around in a blue as he thrust his free hand into Deidara's chest and threw the Green Ranger back into a rock wall.

"I'm just getting started." He told him.

The Blue Ranger sped towards Deidara before he could react and punched him deeper into the wall. The solid granite gave way as he pushed Deidara through it. He spun on his heel and kicked him in the jaw as hard as he could sending the Green Ranger upward and raced after him. The Blue Dragon Ranger delivered a barrage of kicks that sent his opponent further and further into the air until he was just below his teammates. Deidara yelled as Sasuke flew over him and spun in the air and drove his heel into the Green Ranger's chest.

"Lion's Barrage!" he yelled as he made contact.

"That's it!" Sasori yelled as he went for his Ranger weapon.

"Scorpion Stinger, Max Assault!" he yelled.

Immediatly the weapon unfurled itself and all of its spines stood rigid along the sides and raced up the canyon, and struck all the Shinobi Rangers simotaniously. As the Power Rangers fell, the Akatsuki Rangers decended upon the forbiden zords. The crew landed on thier respective machines while Deidara lands on the Eaglezord with Kisame's help. In the rocky floor, the Shinobi Rangers lay scattered across. Each one tried to find the strength to get up.

"It's over Rangers." Madara told them.

"No!" Sakura yelled.

"The game ends here." added Deidara.

"It cant!" yelled Sasuke.

"I dont believe it." Naruto said.

"Say your prayers." Kisame told them. The evil Rangers raised thier morphers to the air. The gems flashed bringing the zords to life.

Streaks of light swept over the machines, as thier true colors were exposed. Eyes flashed as the enemy zords were awakened and began to cry out. The Lionzord was the first to break free of its prison. One by one the zords became more mobile and stared down at the team with thier masters standing on top of them.

"Who has the power now?" Deidara asked.

_Author's Note: Guys I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I've been working on this chapter for the longest time. Like about two months at least. dont ask me why it took so long. I'm just glad to finally post it. Let me know what you think. _

_Please review, _

_White Avalanche Ranger. _


End file.
